Full Moon Literacy
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Partially HBP, yet AU. Remus returns as a DADA Teacher while Hermione enters her 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione harbors a crush for Remus, but he is with Tonks. "Angels are bright lights in the midst of our lives." RemusHermione ship. Read
1. Return to Hogwarts

Title : Full Moon Literacy.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.  
Rating : PG-13. No explicit Mature content at this time. It may change, you will be notified if that happens.  
Ship: Remus/Hermione.  
Reviews : Always welcomed! If you don't like this pairing? That's fine! Just don't go insulting me. Now if you don't like the storyline, please do express your feelings!!

Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts!

It was a bright sunny day on this September 1st. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express that was to leave for Hogwarts in exactly five minutes. Hermione was entering her 7th year and sat there, staring out the window : thoughtful.

Hermione had spent the month of August at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron and Remus, with a few visits here and there of Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione was a bit jealous of Tonks as she knew she had finally managed to get Remus. Yes Hermione had a crush on her ex-soon-to-be DADA teacher. She did not hate Tonks, but she tended to be a bit childish and overreacting. When Remus first rejected her, she was whiny and that, Hermione did not like at all.

"Hermione!" yelled a distant voice.

"Huh?" She answered turning her eyes to her two friends. "I'm sorry… You were talking to me?"

"Uh! Yes…" said Ron surprised. "I was asking you if you were alright?"

"Yes of course I'm fine… Why?" She asked.

"Well you are not the type of person to be spacing out and unaware of your surroundings… Mione.", said Harry softly.

"Hum! Alright!" She answered raising an eyebrow.

And before she realized it, she was back staring at the countryside flowing before her eyes: thoughtful again.

She was remembering the day Harry had lost Sirius, had defeated Voldemort this past year, and how a few days later she saw Tonks and Remus hand in hand. The thought made her frown, which did not go unnoticed to Harry and Ron but they remained quiet. Hermione felt her heart ache:_What am I thinking?! I'm smarter than this! I know far too well that he would never look at me other than his student, or friend…._ She thought bitterly.

And then the Hogwarts express arrived at destination. Harry snapped his fingers in front of Hermione which made her head snap up and look at him. She looked around and saw movement. She realized they had arrived. She smiled softly to her friends and followed them off the train.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had been replaced by Professor McGonagall. She stood up and looked intently at the students. She knew the last year had been difficult. With Death Eaters still on the loose, she thought it would be wise to give advice of cautiousness to everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. And welcome back to others. Another year is ahead of us." She paused and took a serious face. "We must not fear darkness. We shall be strong and face any danger that may still linger ahead. But I trust everyone of you to take care of each other…" She paused again and smiled softly this time. "Now some of you know him, some will get to know him. Everyone please welcome back Professor R.J. Lupin who is returning to his former post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." She paused as a roar of applause was heard from students who knew him. "Yes Yes we are pleased to have him back. Now onto our feast. Enjoy!"

And the tables filled up with a delicious meal. Hermione sat there, staring at her plate that she had filled a bit of mash potatoes and turkey. Ron stared at her while stuffing down some food.

"What's wrong?!" He said spitting some of his food all over.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped. "Can't you be more careful with your food? It's disgusting!" She said glaring at him.

Ron swallowed hard his food as he had never seen Hermione snap at him this harshly before. His eyes widen and decided to go on with his diner. Harry remained silent, as he learned also that it was never good to get Hermione angry. She ate a few more bites and got up, walking out of the Great Hall silently without a look towards the Teacher's table.

Remus, who had been sitting at the Teacher's table, had noticed Hermione snapping at Ron, and barely touching her plate. This got him worried. If Hermione was harsh and not eating, something was clearly wrong. Once he saw her got up and leave the room without sparing him a look, he frowned and wondered how in a bad mood she really was.

Hermione arrived in the common room and sat by the fire. She took her book of DADA and started reading the first couple of chapters. About a half hour later, Harry entered the room and saw her. He took a seat next to her without saying a word. He knew that if Hermione wanted to talk, she would come out on her own. He took also a book, and flipped the pages.

"Merlin! Harry! Do you always have to give me the silent treatment to make me talk!" She said exasperated.

"Is it working?!" He said hopeful and smiling at her.

"No!" She snapped and shut her book close. She got up from the area she was seating and ran up the stairs to her dorm. As Harry stared at her walking up the stairs, he sighed. _Bloody idiot! Clearly that didn't work! _He thought chuckling.

The evening had come to an end, Harry and Ron had tried to figure out on their own what had happened to Hermione but none of their conclusions was accurate. They thought it was probably some girlie stuff they clearly wouldn't know about. Hermione, on the other hand, had cried herself to sleep. She thought about being a whole year with Remus as a teacher and friend, and never be able to have him. At that very moment, she _was_ hating Tonks.


	2. First Day of Class

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

Chapter 2: First Day of Class !

Hermione had spent most of the Week-end in her dorm studying and reading for her first classes. Harry and Ron had tried to get her out for a last time before school started Monday, but she would not give in. Ginny had asked her what was wrong, but she did not talk to anyone. The only time they had seen was for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And before they could even spare her a word, she would be gone in a flash. She wanted to avoid above all : Remus.  
Remus had tried to get some information of how she was from Harry and Ron, but it was no use. They told him they were at a dead end too.

Monday had arrived and their first class was DADA. Hermione was not particularly thrilled with the idea of being face to face with Remus. She decided though to fake her happiness and entered the classroom smiling. She was amongst the first students. Remus saw her and smiled gently.  
Hermione had changed and he knew it. She was no longer the teenager from third year but a beautiful young woman. Long legs, flat stomach, curved at the right areas, curly and silky brown hair with beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Yes she had changed and any man who would not notice would have been a fool.  
Hermione noticed him smiling and she returned a smile. A forced smile that did not go unnoticed to Remus. She took her seat and was soon joined by Harry and Ron.  
The class came to an end. And as Remus gave the assignment, he added:

"I have a few announcements to make. First of all, as you all know I will be gone for a couple of days each month and therefore I have an assistant to take over these couple classes. She is an Auror and knows quite a fair few things about Defense Against the Dark Arts. She will lead the class when I am absent. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks." He spoke softly.

At that name, Hermione's heart sunk low and it felt like the world had stopped spinning. As if it was not easy to have Remus as a teacher, having Tonks as an assistant and around him was even harder to deal with. Hermione did not hear the rest until she heard her name.

"Miss Granger could you stay a couple minutes, I would like a word with you?" He said softly nodding in her direction.

She smiled and nodded courteously to him. As the class left, she stayed at her place waiting patiently. Once the classroom was totally void, he approached her and looked at her smiling softly. She did not look up as she knew it would betray her sadness.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" He asked softly. She simply nodded. "Are you sure? Because you seemed to try to avoid everything on your arrival on Friday and most of the weekend."

"I'm fine Professor…" She said softly, trying to not let a trembling sound out of her mouth.

"Hermione… In class I am your Professor, when it's over I'm just Remus your friend." He said trying to get her attention and have her look up at him.

"I'll remember that." She said still avoiding his eyes. "I should get going I'm already late for Potions."

She got up and Remus handed her a note. She walked out of the room without sparing him a look. He frowned. He had hoped to see those beautiful brown eyes. Every time he would look at them, he would be hungry for chocolate. He chuckled at that thought. He was always up for chocolate.

Hermione walked out of the classroom and wiped her few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She arrived at the Potions classroom and took a deep breath. Even though Snape had killed Dumbledore he was cleared of charges due to his vow to Dumbledore. She entered the room and handed him the note. He looked at her and said :

"Miss Granger I will not tolerate lateness in my class, especially if it was to snog with a certain Professor!"

Her head shot up and she glared at him.

"Don't you even look at me that way! Now get to your seat before you receive detention!" He added sneering.

"I will have you know that Professor Lupin would never snog with me! So best keep your comments to yourself Professor!" She snapped at him before taking a seat.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady or you will be out of this school before you know it!" He yelled back.

Hermione sunk low in her seat. There were so many things she wanted to say but she avoided it because she refused to be expelled. The class came to an end, and surprisingly Hermione was the first to walk out of class.

The day had gone by uneventful. She was still processing the information about having Tonks as a teacher, even if it was only two days a month. She had had her dinner and walked out of the Great Hall before everyone else. Harry did not spare her minute though. As soon she left, he followed her quietly.  
Hermione went to a bench outside where there were stars but no moon shining. She began to cry. Harry was standing in the shadows not knowing if he should walk to her and wait for her to calm down. But then he decided to walk over to her. He sat down without a word and held her in his arms. The warmth of Harry's arms made her feel reassured. She cried and he let her do it as long as she needed.

"I'm sorry if I have been distant this past few days. I just have had a lot on my mind" She admitted through her sobbing.

"It's alright. We all need a good cry once in a while." He paused and pulled her away from him while looking at her straight into her eyes. "If there is anything I could do you will let me know, right?".

She nodded and they sat there for a few more minutes. Once she had calmed down, they returned to the common room. They did their homework, essays and so forth, and then Hermione was first up to her dorm. She fell asleep rather quickly after having such a tiring day. 

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ok I am not showing too much of Remus right now! But he will soon know what he thinks and how he feels about her. Not in chapter 3 but most likely 4 XD. Chapter 3 is Teacher's Assistant, and Chapter 4 is Under the Full Moon. Just to give you an idea! I haven't written them yet but I know what they will contain XD. 


	3. Teacher's Assistant

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

Chapter 3: Teacher's Assistant!

It had been approximately three weeks since the beginning of school. Hermione had finally calmed down over the past few weeks. Crying on Harry's shoulder had definitely helped her a lot. She had also resigned herself of the thought of having Tonks as her Teacher for a couple of days.  
That day when Snape had yelled at her for her late arrival, she did not pay any attention of what others may have said about her. There hadn't been many rumors, and she was quite happy of that.

Today was the day when Remus was going to introduce Tonks to everyone and let her take over the class. Hermione smiled and show happiness all over her face as she did not want to show any type of feeling of hatred or sadness in front of them, especially not Tonks. Hermione knew that if Tonks found out about her crush on Remus, Tonks would definitely put Hermione on her black list. It wasn't something Hermione wanted either.

They entered their DADA class, and Remus was smiling and laughing with Tonks. Hermione smiled at the sight of Remus' smile, but deep down her heart was racing and hurting all at once. Draco walked by and said close to her ear :

"Seems you have competition Mudblood!" He whispered.

At those words, her face grew dark.

"Get out of my face before I hex you!" She answered full of anger in her eyes.

Draco smirked at her and took his seat. Hermione took her seat and could hear Draco laughing and taunting her with his friends. She breathed in and out to calm herself as Harry and Ron arrived. They looked at her and frowned wondering what had happened. When they saw Draco and other Slytherins laughing, they knew they had something to do with it. Harry looked up where Remus and Tonks were, and was a bit annoyed that he was more preoccupied by his girlfriend then his own students.

Remus was talking with Tonks when Hermione walked in. He tried his best to avoid looking at her. He had to remain concentrated on Tonks, or else he knew it would give away any idea of how he thought about Hermione. He saw from the corner of his eye Draco taunting her and for some reason unknown, he just wanted to walk over and knock him out. Remus thought it was probably due to the full moon. His inner-wolf was getting upset. So he remained focused on Tonks, while talking and laughing with her.

Once everyone was seated, he turned himself to the class. He smiled at them all and glared at Draco and his friends to silence them, which they did. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome everybody. I hope you had a nice day. As you all know today, tomorrow and after-tomorrow, I will take my leave of absence. So I am here just for a few minutes to introduce you my assistant…" He paused and motioned Tonks to come forward. "This is Nymphadora Tonks. She's an Auror and will be my assistant for the days I need her." He finished smiling.

"Hello everyone." She said softly, winking towards the Golden Trio. "I hope we will have a great time all together. I am sure we will…" She said in a chirpy voice.

"Yes yes… I am sure everything will turn out well! So I am going to go now, and please be indulgent and nice to Miss Tonks. See you on Friday everyone." Remus said as he walked down the aisle towards the door of the classroom.

Everyone watched him leave. As he walked out, he looked at Hermione's back, even from behind he thought she was beautiful. He smiled and nodded at Tonks, and walked out. The class turned back to Tonks.

Hermione did not dare turn around to watch him go. Her eyes were focused on Tonks. More she looked at the girl, and the more she was imagining Remus softly touching her and kissing her. She couldn't help but wish it would be her. She shook her head and tried to get those images out of her head. Tonks began her teaching and Hermione barely spoke up: something unusual for Hermione.

Remus was in the hallway walking towards his room. The full moon was the following night and he needed some rest. As he was walking, he was thinking about Hermione. He shook his head trying the image of her beautiful smile out of his head but it seemed impossible. _I have got to stop this! What's wrong with me?! I am with Tonks…._He thought. He decided instead of going to sleep, he would go to the kitchens and have something to eat.

Back in class, Tonks was almost done with her lesson when she asked.

"Miss Granger, would you please stay after class? I would like a word with you." She said smiling brightly.

Hermione nodded and Draco started mocking her from his seat. She turned her head to him and glared at him. Tonks cleared her throat.

"Mister Malfoy, please refrain of mocking your fellow classmates!" She paused and stared at him harshly. "Or you will regret it."

She then smiled at Hermione which made her boil inside. _Who does she think she is?! Is she thinking I cannot defend myself?! Poor little Hermione, smart but not strong!_ Hermione thought angrily. She took a deep breath to calm down.

When class was over, Hermione waited for the classroom to disappear. Tonks turned to her and smiled warmly.

"So how's school been going?" She asked in her joyful voice.

"It's been alright…" Hermione answered.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Tonks asked with a concerned voice. "Remus has been worried about you…"

Hermione had her head down but her eyes widen at the thought that Remus was worrying about her. She shot her head up and looked at Tonks still with wide eyes. Tonks rose an eye-brow. Hermione shook her head.

"Yes yes… I'm fine. No worries."

"Are you sure?" Tonks insisted.

"Yes I said!" Hermione snapped. "I have to go now!" She added angrily.

Hermione hated that insistence. If she said she was alright, then she was alright. Why did people always have to insist? She took her stuff and walked out the door, slamming it on her way out. Tonks was surprised and was now the one with eyes wide open. She had never seen Hermione this way. _Probably that time of the month!_ She thought smiling.  
Hermione turned into a hallway that would lead her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mudblood's jealous and upset of our new Teacher?" Draco said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Hermione hissed as Draco stood in front of her with Crabbe and Goyle. "Now get out of my way! Or I swear you will regret it…" She added.

"You don't scare me! I think it's time to take care of the filthy little Mudblood!" He said in an arrogant tone.

"Touch one single hair on her, and _I _swear you will regret it." A cool voice said from behind them.

As they turned around they saw Remus hovering over them: looking down with amber eyes. They turned white and swallowed hard their pride, before walking away in a hurry. He turned his eyes to Hermione who simply stood there : not saying a single word.

"Everything alright Hermione?" He said soothingly. She nodded. "Very well then, enjoy your evening. Don't study too late." Remus added winking at her.

He walked pass her and back towards his rooms. Hermione walked on to the common room, not entirely sure what had just happened. But all she knew was Remus had defended her and that put a smile on her face. 

* * *

_A/N_: Well it's a little different that I had planned. But I got caught up in my writing lol. Chapter 4 is Under the Full Moon. Aha! Wonder what that means huh?! lol 


	4. Under the Full Moon

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

Chapter 4: Under the Full Moon!

The following day, Hermione woke up in a better mood than the usual. She had a wonderful dream of Remus. The thought of him defending her just made her heart swoon. She took a quick shower, and then walked to the Great Hall for her breakfast. She was amongst the first there.

About fifteen minutes later, she was joined by Harry, Ron and Ginny. She smiled at them warmly which made them smile too.

"You look like you're in a good mood this morning" Ginny said sitting next to her.

"I am !" Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Ok what's his name?" Ron teased. Hermione frowned and glared at him. "I'm just joking." Ron added afraid to break her wonderful mood.

"Well it's nice to see you this way." Harry said looking at her from across the table.

She looked up at the Teacher's table where Tonks was sitting in place of Remus. Hermione frowned a bit but decided to not let thoughts of Tonks ruin her day. Although she was happy, she was worried for Remus because today was the Full Moon. Hermione looked back at her friends and smiled again. Ron brushed her hand and said softly.

"It's really nice to see you smiling…".

Hermione smiled and pulled her hand away gently. She did not want to give any high hopes to Ron, although she wasn't entirely sure he liked her. Ginny was certain he did, but Ron was the type of person to be quite caring at times, when he was aware of his surroundings. She simply smiled and continued with her breakfast.

Once they were done they headed to their Charms class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus got up early that morning, hardly sleeping the previous night. His inner-wolf was restless and upset, and Remus could sense it. He couldn't understand why his wolf had not yet claimed the girlfriend he spent his nights with : Nymphadora Tonks. After all, Remus cared for her. _Shouldn't that be enough? _He thought. He had read about wolves and werewolves: when one male claimed a female, she was his until death parted them. Yet, she was not his. He wondered why. He shook his head and went to take a shower. Once he was under the hot water, he traced a few lines on his body. _How could anyone accept this? Was she so in love that she was blind to my horrendous body_? He thought. He grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist: he walked out of the bathroom.

Once he came out, Tonks was sitting on the bed, smiling devilishly at him. He smiled softly but did not really pay any attention to her, which made Tonks frown. He dried off, got dressed and took his Wolfsbane potion. _Hopefully nothing wrong will happen tonight. _He thought. But lost in his thoughts, he felt kisses along his neck. He frowned slightly and turned to Tonks.

"Tonks… I have to get ready for tonight." He said softly trying not to hurt the young witche's feelings.

"I guess you're right." She said a bit angrily.

"Shouldn't you get ready and have breakfast? After all classes start soon again…" He said before walking out of his room.

"You know Hermione was a bit upset yesterday…" She said as he walked out of the door.

"Oh really?" He said from the next door room, trying to hide his worried voice. "How is that?"

"Well I noticed Draco making fun of her, and I tried to find out what was wrong…" She paused as Remus walked back in the room drying his hair. "But she simply snapped at me while literally slamming the door on her way out…" She finished.

"Draco made fun of her?" He said a bit too angrily. As he saw Tonks raising an eyebrow he turned away and added. "It's not like Hermione to snap at people and shutting doors harshly…"

"That's what I thought. And then I thought well maybe it was that time of the month…" She added laughing slightly.

"That time of the month?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you know… Girlie monthly problem!" She said as if it was obvious.

"Perhaps…" He simply answered. "Well you should get ready… I'll wait for you to get ready." He added .

Tonks sighed and went to get ready. Once she was done, Remus walked with her to the Great Hall. He had told her she could take his seat to eat. He was going to take a walk before getting ready for his long night. She kissed him and walked into the Great Hall.  
Remus stood there observing the Gryffindor table. He saw a smile on Hermione's face: that smile he adored so much. Then he saw Ron softly touch her hand, and he had a sudden urge of walking over and affirm his male dominance. _Merlin!_He thought his eyes widening. _Where did that come from? _He thought. _My dominance? I don't even own the young lady. _Then he noticed Hermione gently removing her hand, and he seemed to automatically calm down. _Moony, you have got to calm down. _He thought speaking to his inner-wolf. He walked away for his last preparations.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by without any major problem. Here and there Draco would make fun of Hermione, but Harry and Ron would put him back in his place. Hermione walked into her dorm after diner and sat by the window. She looked up to the sky as the Full Moon appeared and a single tear went down her cheek. She thought of how much Remus would be suffering during his transformation. She got up and decided to go for a Moonlight walk.

She walked out discreetly of the school and walked outside. She sat by a tree, and stared at the moon. She smiled sadly. _Oh Remus! If only I could be there to comfort you and ease your pain… _She began to cry. She pulled her legs against her chest and buried her face in her arms. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps so she wiped her tears rapidly.

"Hermione?" She heard a soft female voice.

"Yes? Who's there?" She said getting up.

"What are you doing out here?!" Tonks yelled as Hermione recognized her.

"I thought I would take a little walk…" She said lamely.

"Under the full moon! What is wrong with you?! Do you know…" She began angrily.

"Yes I know what is out there at this time of the night! No need to tell me! I'm not an idiot and I am certainly not afraid!" Hermione snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I will return to my dorm!"

"Not so fast!" Tonks said grabbing Hermione by the arm. "Don't play games with me little girl!" Tonks screamed at her.

"Little girl?! Me?! Look who's talking, always acting childish and whiny when you don't get something you want!" Hermione said glaring at her. "Now let me go!"

"Fine! Get out of there!" Tonks released her harshly.

Hermione stormed off rubbing her arm, as Tonks sighed. _Well this didn't go well… Oh well! _She said walking back into the castle. Hermione arrived into her dorm quietly and went to bed very quickly, angry and having a hard time falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N_: This was shorter than I wanted. I had different plans at first but I decided to keep them for a next full moon lol. Sorry ! I am still thinking of a title for Chapter 5 but I have a fair idea what it will contain. 


	5. Last Night's Incident

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

A/N : My dear Friend MrsVincentCrabbe pointed out a good point at me about the Wolfsbane potion and the fact Hermione was in no danger. I am aware of that, I just thought that maybe Remus wasn't the only werewolf in the nearby Forbidden Forest ;) Just in case anyone else saw my error. Thanks again dear! I appreciate it ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Night's Incident. 

Remus woke up with a headache. He rubbed his eyes and began collecting his clothes. He remembered parts of his previous night. The thing he remembered clearly was a soft smell of vanilla-strawberry perfume, the same one Hermione wore. He did not know exactly how he could smell it but he did. He did not see Hermione at all, so he figured his werewolf smelt it from afar. He got up and walked back to Hogwarts and straight to the hospital wing.

Once he reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey welcomed him and showed him to a bed to get a good day's rest. He laid down and Madam Pomfrey began to take care of the few wounds he got from his transformation. Once she was done, she left him as he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up slowly. She walked over to the window of her room and saw the sun rising. She smiled and went to get ready. Today was the last day with Tonks. As of tomorrow, Remus would be the Teacher again for a month. It beamed her heart.  
Once she was in her uniform and ready for breakfast, she went to the Great Hall. She sat and ate a few pieces of bread with butter and jelly. She was about to finish, when her friends arrived.

"You're up early…" Ron said.

"As always. Good Morning everyone…" She said smiling at everyone.

"Good Morning!" Ginny and Harry said in unison. "How are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"I am fine thank you…" Hermione answered softly. "And you?"

"Well I am fine too…" Harry answered. "I hope Remus is alright and didn't have a rough night…" he added.

"I hope so too…" Hermione said softly.

"Maybe we can go see after our lunch?" Ron suggested.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest at those words. She smiled and nodded. Ginny and Harry agreed also. Since she was done, she still decided to stay at the table with them waiting until they were done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks woke up early that morning. She took a quick shower and got dressed rather quickly. She walked as fast as she could to the hospital wing where she found a sleeping Remus. She smiled at him, and took a seat next to him. She took his hand and held it warmly against her. Remus shifted slightly, removing his hand from her. He opened one eye open and saw her smiling down at him. His other eye soon followed and his both eyes were open.

"Good Morning Tonks…" He whispered.

"Good Morning dear…" She said softly leaning in to kiss him.

Her kisses were always warm and loving but Remus only gave so much to her. It was never a heated, passionate kiss coming from his side. Tonks knew and sensed it but she tried not to let it get to her. She always wondered if he actually loved her. She told him millions of times, but he never did. He cared for her, of that she was certain but love? She kept wondering. She looked at him and noticed him closing his eyes again… She looked at her watch and it was time for her to get to classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was around the corner, and Hermione was becoming impatient. She really wanted to make sure Remus was alright. Though she was anxious, she remained concentrated on her class. It was important that she remained focused in Potions especially. She did not want Snape to mock her in front of her classmates again…

Once the class was over, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall. They sat with Ginny and ate as quickly as possible. Once they were done, they noticed they had approximately a half hour to get to the hospital wing and say a quick hello to Remus before their next class which was DADA. They got up and walked as fast as their feet would take them.

They arrived about ten minutes later in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. She looked at them and gave them a questionable look.

"Could we see Professor Lupin, please?" Harry asked politely. She nodded and they walked over to his bed.

"Professor?" Harry said softly.

Remus, who wasn't asleep but simply with his eyes closed, opened them at the sound of Harry's voice. He turned his gaze to him and smiled. Ever since Sirius's death, Harry had always looked up to Remus for advice. Remus sat up in his bed.

"Hello everyone!" He said turning his gaze to everyone.

Harry was the closest to him, Ginny stood beside him and Ron was at the end of the bed. Hermione stood behind Harry, she almost seemed like she was hiding.

"So what brings you all here?" He asked smiling softly.

"Well we wanted to make sure you were alright, Professor." Ginny answered. He frowned.

"I told you outside of class I'm just Remus…" He insisted.

"Yes right." Harry began. "So are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern…" He paused and added. "I had my potion so I'm doing quite well and Madam Pomfrey is caring for me…" He finished chuckling a bit.

"Well that's nice to know. So you'll be back tomorrow?" Asked Ron. He nodded. "Great!" Ron exclaimed. Remus chuckled.

"You don't like Tonks as your Teacher?" He asked inquisitive.

"Oh no no! She's great! I didn't mean to imply…." Ron answered quickly.

"It's alright Ron. I was joking…" Remus said laughing. Ron breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well we best be going… We have class with Tonks as a matter of fact." Harry added. Remus nodded.

As Harry walked away from the bed, Hermione was about to follow him when she felt a strong cold hand grab her. Her eyes widen and turned around.

"Everything alright?" She asked Remus softly.

"Don't go walking around under a full moon again…" He simply said and released her.

She nodded and walked out still in shock of his words._How would he know? _She thought for a minute. _What an idiot… Tonks must have told him. _She shook her head and joined her friends. Ginny separated from them to go to her class, and Harry, Hermione and Ron went to their DADA Class.

As they arrived, Tonks was already there as many other students. They took their seats and class began. Nothing disturbing had happened. Hermione was glad that Tonks did not ask her to stay at the end of the class. She did not want to talk about last night's incident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had gone back to his room in the evening. _All students should be in their common rooms by now_, he thought. _And Tonks should be waiting for me before she leaves_. He walked into his quarters and saw Tonks sitting on the sofa sipping on a tea. She smiled at him which he returned.

"So how was your day ?" He asked softly.

"Not too bad…" She answered.

"Any problems with Hermione?" He asked curious. She shook her head. "'That's good… She seemed in a good mood today." He added.

"How would you know?" She asked, suspicion lingering in her voice.

"Oh! Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came to visit me at the Hospital wing at Lunch." He answered quickly.

"I see…" She answered still a bit suspicious._He seems quite concerned about her… _She thought. "I saw her last night walking under the full moon." She added, hoping he would be angry.

"She was?" He asked pretending not being aware.

"Yes she said she wanted to take a moonlight walk… A bit childish isn't it? Especially with all those creatures out at night…" Tonks paused. "And then she accuses me of being childish."

Remus turned away from her and smiled. "She said that?"

"Yes… Can you believe it?" Tonks said a bit outraged.

Remus turned to her and shook his head. Tonks placed her cup down, got up, walked to him and kissed him.

"You don't think I'm childish, do you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No of course not…" He said without looking at her.

"Look at me and mean it…" She said holding his chin to force him to look at her.

"No I don't think you're childish…" He paused and sighed. "Just sometimes you tend to overreact when we say something about you…"

"What?!" She snapped and took a step back. "You are agreeing with her?!"

"I did not agree with her about you being childish!" He said calmly.

"But you think I overreact!" She yelled. He simply nodded. "Well if that is the case, I shall not say goodbye and see you in a month!"

She stormed out of his quarters. Remus shook his head. _What a temper!_He thought chuckling. He sat on his sofa and went over the lessons Tonks had given to his students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks stormed out of the quarters. She began to walk slowly in hopes Remus would come after her. But he never came. She was furious and she was beginning wonder if little Miss Hermione Granger was the reason behind it all. She walked out of Hogwarts grounds and to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I hope this wasn't too bad. I think the next chapter will be like a Halloween ball XD, for some fun XD. What do you think? 


	6. The Halloween Ball

-1Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: Ok this is going to be the Halloween Ball. If you want a picture of their dresses, let me know by pm XD I have links XD.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Halloween Ball 

Hermione woke up that morning with a huge smile on her face. Tonight was the Halloween Ball. Remus had said he would join them, even though he might be a bit tired as in a couple of days the full moon was to rise. She had been asked by Ron to be his date for the Ball to which she had agreed. Ron just simply stated he was taking her as a friend and nothing more which had reassured her.  
Harry had asked Luna to the ball. The two of them made Hermione smile. Harry clearly fancied her and she seemed to return the feelings. It wasn't official yet but Hermione thought their relationship would start soon. As for Ginny, she was asked to the Ball by Neville, just like in 4th year. It was nice to see that Ginny finally got over Harry and seemed to be interested in Neville again.  
Hermione looked on her bed and saw her beautiful red dress spread out. She was hoping that Remus would compliment her. Even if Tonks was around, she was hoping to make an impression on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke up a little later than the usual. It was a Saturday and it wasn't like he had classes to attend to. The full moon was going to be Monday but he did not let that thought haunt him as tonight was the Halloween Ball. He had told his favorite students, Harry, Hermione and Ron, that he would be there with Tonks. Although he was eager to see Tonks in a beautiful dress, he was even more eager to see Hermione all dressed up. _I'm getting old! Fantasizing on a young woman… _He thought chuckling.

Tonks and him had made up the weekend that followed their quarrel. Tonks had come by Hogwarts to admit that sometimes she did get carried away. Remus simply smiled at her and all was fine.  
He had invited her to spend the weekend with him and to accompany him to the Halloween Ball to which, of course, she agreed.

He got up, took a hot shower and then went to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he entered, his eyes automatically found Hermione. He shook his head and took a seat to the teacher's table. While he was eating, he did not notice Tonks entering.

"Good Morning dear…" She whispered in his ear while nibbling his ear.

"Good Morning Tonks…" He said clearing his throat. She took a seat next to him.

"I am so excited about tonight!" She said joyfully. "It's going to be fun!"

"Yes it is going to be fun." He agreed.

"You're going to dance right?" She asked and then added. "With me of course, right?"

"Of course…" He said smiling at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the Great Hall and took a seat. She had arrived with her friend Ginny who was overexcited about the ball that would happen this evening. Hermione did share her excitement. She was happy too.

A few minutes later, she was Remus enter the Great Hall. He looked at her and though she smiled, he saw him shake his head and take a seat. She frowned a bit not understanding his reaction. Then appeared Tonks and the way she treated him made her boil inside.

Ginny had been observing Hermione and the way she was looking up the teacher's table. When Hermione turned to her, she was smiling. Hermione rose an eyebrow.

"What?!" Hermione asked with a questionable look.

"You fancy Lupin…" Ginny said beaming.

"No I don't!" Hermione denied yet her cheeks and face betrayed her.

"You do! I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Hermione was surprised. Had she been that obvious?

"Don't worry… Your secret is safe with me…" Ginny said seeing the scared look on her friend's face. "I have been observing you for the past few weeks. I don't think anyone noticed, don't worry." She added.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Hermione added still in a denial voice.

"Ok. If you say so." Ginny said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening had arrived quickly. Ginny and Hermione had spent their afternoon getting ready. Luna, being a Ravenclaw, did not have the opportunity to have girlie time with them, but they promised they would catch up at the Ball.

It was now 8 o'clock pm. Harry, Ron and Neville had already arrived, and were waiting on their ladies. But before they did, Remus and Tonks arrived. Remus was very handsome in his dress robes. It impressed the three young men to see him this dashing. Tonks was pretty. She wore a light pink dress, that clung to her body, and had crossed straps in the back.

"Good evening Professors." Harry said politely. Ron and Neville acknowledged them with a nod.

"Good Evening lads. You look all handsome tonight." Tonks said softly smiling.

"Where are your dates gents?" Remus asked.

"They should be here any minute…." Neville said timidly. Remus and Tonks smiled.

Then the first young lady appeared: it was Ginny. She wore a green dress, that also drew her curves and had a bare back. Her hair was held into a bun. Neville's eyes were twinkling in delight. He stepped forward and offered his arm.

"You look very pretty, Miss Weasley." Remus said politely while Tonks nodded.

She smiled at both of them. Then the next young lady appeared : Luna. She wore a strapless light blue dress. Her golden blond hair was loose over the shoulders. Harry's eyes were wide open. Remus and Tonks smiled at Harry's reaction.

"You look beautiful…" Harry said breathless.

Luna blushed and saluted her professors. Harry offered his arm to her also. They stepped aside. All three couples were waiting eagerly for Hermione to arrive.

"Is Hermione coming?" Ron asked impatiently.

"She's coming… Don't worry." Ginny answered seeing the eager looks of everyone.

And then she appeared. There she was in her red flaming dress. It clung tight to her body, drawing every womanly curve she had, bare back, thin straps on her shoulders, V-neck offering a beautiful view of her cleavage, and a skirt that was split up to the middle of her left thigh. She was gorgeous.

Remus, Ron and Harry gaped at her beauty. They had always considered her as a sister, and now they had a sudden urge of protecting from any onlooker.  
She walked the final steps : blushing and timid. She had never seen her friends look at her that way, even back in fourth year they hadn't. But she certainly never saw Remus look at her that way. She was pleased with herself. She thought Remus was really handsome, and thanked Merlin Tonks was there as she did not trust herself and what she would have been capable of doing.

"Hermione you're beautiful!" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about…" Ginny said looking at Remus from the corner of her eye.

"Yes you do look very beautiful." Agreed Luna and Neville.

Remus did not say a word, and had closed his mouth as soon as he had opened it, hoping Tonks had not noticed the way he looked at Hermione. He thought Tonks was pretty, she was… But Hermione was beautiful and sexy.

All four couples entered the ballroom, the last one being Hermione and Ron. Several looks turned to her and she felt her cheeks warm. She smiled timidly. They took a seat at a table to start with a couple of drinks. Harry had gone to get them.

"Tonks, I did not tell you yet, but you look very beautiful…" Hermione said calmly which surprised her because she was very snappy with her a few weeks back.

"You look very beautiful yourself." Tonks answered smiling.

The evening went by rather quickly. Neville and Ginny had danced quite a bit. Luna and Harry had also danced quite a bit. Ron and Hermione shared a couple of dances, but she was busy with several boys from other houses who had invited her to dance. This had occasionally made Remus extremely irritated. He always held back his growls but he looked at the boys with disdain. After another dance with a Hufflepuff boy, Hermione came back smiling brightly.  
The room was almost empty as all students from 1st through 5th year had already gone to their dorms. The ball was coming to an end. Only 5th years through 7th years were allowed to stay until 1.30am. It was already passed midnight.

"I am so tired out…" She said excited.

"Well it doesn't seem to stop you from dancing though." Harry said softly. "I haven't been able to move for the past half hour. Luna tired me out…" He said smiling at his date.

"Yes well best be on our guards… You are not to walk back to the common room alone." Ron said smiling at her. Hermione laughed.

"Where's Tonks?" Hermione asked Remus as she had just realized the bright pink haired witch was missing.

"She left about a half hour ago. She was too tired." Remus answered with a cold voice. "I would have gone myself but since I am an official teacher I have to watch over you kids…" He added.

Hermione frowned a bit. _I for one am not a child! _She thought. _Yes that is convincing the way I just thought that. _She chuckled slightly.

"Well then would you care to dance with one of these kids?" She said handing out a hand to Remus. He looked up at her with eyes wide open. "Don't worry I don't bite…" She teased.

He grunted but accepted the dance. As soon as their hands touched, they both felt a warm feeling in their bodies. Hermione was about to lead the way but he took over and led her to the dance floor. As they were about to start to dance, a soft muggle song begun : _Everything I do, I do it for you_. He placed on hand behind her back and held her hand with his. She placed her soft hand behind his neck. They looked straight into each other's eyes.

Their bodies were not specifically close to each other at first. They danced slowly never breaking their eyes from each other. And then Hermione felt Remus's hand pull her closer to him. Their bodies were against each other and Hermione could feel his warmth through her dress. She placed her head against his chest. He placed his chin on top of her head. They both closed their eyes and it felt like no one existed around them. Hermione felt like time had stopped and Remus didn't want the song to end.

From their table, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna observed them dancing. Ginny had a huge smile on her face. She had the firm conviction that something was indeed there between them. The others were simply smiling out of tenderness. It was sweet to see them both.  
Though, at the entrance of the ballroom, Tonks had returned to see if Remus was going to join her soon. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Remus and Hermione dancing, and so close. She was surprised that nobody had moved to stop them. _Didn't they think it was not right? _She thought furiously. But the professors still present simply were enjoying the trust a Professor could share with a student. _I am NOT going to lose him to some child._ She thought turning on her heels and back to Remus's quarters.

As the song came to an end, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Remus. He smiled at her and released her. They walked back to the table. Hermione was more confused then ever. Remus was simply light-hearted. He had never felt that warm and happy when he danced with Tonks.

"I think I am going to bed…" Hermione said simply. "I am tired… Good night everyone!"

She was about to walk away when she felt a small hand hold her back. She turned to see Ginny smiling at her.

"I am going too… Neville care to accompany us?" She said blushing a bit.

Neville blushed but nodded. Harry said he would walk with Luna bit and then go to his dorm. Ron decided to walk with Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They bid Remus good night and walked out of the ballroom. Soon there were no more students and Remus returned to his quarters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had joined Hermione in her dorm before going to bed. She was beaming of excitement : not only because of the dance Hermione and Remus shared, but also because Neville had finally kissed her.

"Oh my! This was a perfect night!" Ginny aid excited. "Remus and You, and a kiss from Neville. Perfect."

"Would you settle down Ginny." Hermione said blushing. "It was just a dance."

"Not the way I saw it…. The man clearly feels something about you. I'm not quite sure what, but it was definitely not nothing." Ginny said.

"Of course. I really should get to bed." Hermione said laying under her covers.

"Very well. Good Night Mione."

"Good Night."

Ginny left the room and Hermione looked out the window where the moon was almost full. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus walked into his quarters. The lights were out. He entered the bedroom and saw a sleeping Tonks, or so he thought. He undressed himself and put his pajamas on. He joined Tonks in bed.

"Enjoyed the rest of your evening?" Tonks said faking a sleepy voice.

"Yes. It was nice…" He answered trying not to sound overjoyed of the dance he shared with Hermione. "Good night." He simply added.

Tonks turned her back to him and frowned._ This is not good! I am going to get her, and him, for doing this behind my back! _She thought before falling to sleep.

* * *

_A/N:_Chapter 7 : I don't know it's name but maybe a Hogsmeade outing XD, I don't want to my full moon chapter yet, next full moon probably but not this XD. 


	7. Hogsmeade

-1Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: Ok this is going to be short I think. Most likely lol.

Chapter 7 : Hogsmeade.

It was mid-November, cold and windy, yet Hermione woke up with a warm smile on her face that morning. It was Saturday, the full moon was over, Tonks was gone and the thought of Remus and her dancing kept a smile on her face for the past week or so.

Today was Hogsmeade's day. Yes it was finally that day where they were able to get out of school : such a wonderful thought. Not only was she going to spend the day with Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville, but Remus was going to join them. He was one of the assigned teachers to keep an eye on everyone, but she thought it was a nice opportunity to spend some time with him and without Tonks around.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying her breakfast with her friends. She had finally come around and admitted to Ginny that she did in fact like the DADA teacher very much. Ginny had promised to remain quite and Hermione had enjoyed sharing her secrets with her best friend. It was nice to be able to let out some of her feelings.

"So everyone ready for our outing?" Ginny asked sitting next to Neville. Everyone nodded. "It's going to be fun especially since Lupin will be there…" She added smiling.

"Yes it's nice to be able to spend time with him outside of class." Harry said smiling too.

Hermione remained quiet not wanting to show her happiness to everyone but inside she was burning of excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Hogsmeade and Professor McGonagall told everyone where to meet up later in the afternoon. But things didn't turn out as planned. Harry had decided to take Luna for a private walk, as much as Neville with Ginny. This left Ron and Hermione alone. Remus was running late for some unknown reason and this was a disappointment to Hermione. Ron and Hermione decided to take a seat inside the Three Broomsticks to have a drink of Butterbeer.

"I wonder where Lupin is…" Ron began. "It's not like him to not join us without telling us."

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders at his comment while sipping on her drink. Then the door opened and two persons entered : Remus and Tonks. Ron nudged Hermione and nodded toward the entrance. She turned around and saw them. Hermione felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach. They walked towards them and took a seat.

"Hey everyone!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Sorry for being late…" Remus began. "A last minute intruder came by." He said indicating Tonks.

"Intruder? I'm your girlfriend!" Tonks replied pouting.

"Hello Tonks! Hello Remus!" Ron said smiling at them both but Hermione remained quiet.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Remus asked concerned while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hum…" Hermione cleared her throat. "No no I'm fine. Just tired I guess…" She said in a low voice.

Remus looked at her concerned. Tonks, however, was quite happy to see Hermione this low. She tried not to show it but inside she was beaming of joy to know that Hermione was unhappy to have her around.

"Maybe she just fetched a cold. She'll be fine by tomorrow." Tonks simply stated.

This annoyed Hermione more than anything.

"I guess I'll go see Professor McGonagall and see if I can go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said as she got up.

She walked out of the Three Broomsticks and came across the two loving couples. She simply walked pass them and towards the Headmistress. They shrugged their shoulders and entered where she came out. They took a seat at the table where Tonks, Remus and Ron were.

"Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"She said she was tired…" Tonks said smiling. "Probably a cold…"

Ginny, however, knew that Hermione was perfectly well but the uninvited young woman had brought Hermione's hopes down. She simply glared at Tonks who looked at her with a rose eyebrow. Ginny got up furiously and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks which surprised everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Tonks asked innocently.

"I don't know…" Neville said as he knew when Ginny was upset something was clearly wrong. But he decided to remain inside knowing it was always best to leave her calm down.

Outside, Hermione had found the Headmistress and told her that she wished to go back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall acknowledged her request and began searching for a Professor to walk her back. As Hermione was waiting, Ginny ran up to her and hugged her warmly.

"I'm sorry she had to be there…" Ginny said panting.

"Huh?!" Hermione was surprised of her friends outburst.

"I know you left because of her…" Ginny stated avoiding the dreaded name.

"Oh…" Hermione bowed her head in defeat. "I'll never win him over her. She's so pretty and so lively.

Ginny looked at her sadly.

"I'm just plain…." Hermione stated sadly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hermione Granger you are _not_ plain!" A deep low voice said from next to her. "You are a very bright and beautiful young woman."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she looked up and saw a smiling Remus. _Did he just called me bright and beautiful? In the same sentence? _She thought shaking her head.

"Professor Lupin will walk you Miss Granger back to school? " Professor McGonagall asked. "Miss Weasley care to follow them?"

"No. I'll just return to my business. I was just making sure Hermione was alright." Ginny said smiling.

"Very well. If you please Professor, take her straight to the Hospital wing to make sure she isn't catching anything. I wouldn't want my brightest student to get sick now…" She said smiling softly.

"Of course!" Remus said nodding. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and followed him. He walked beside her as they began their walk out of Hogsmeade. As they were about to make out of the small town, they heard a voice behind them.

"Remuuuuus! Darliiiing!" Tonks screamed.

Hermione frowned and Remus sighed. _Does she ever leave me alone? _He thought exasperated.

"Yes Tonks?" He said smiling at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking suspicious at Hermione.

"I am bringing Hermione back to Hogwarts and to the Hospital Wing." He simply said.

"Well then let's go…" Tonks said joyfully linking her arm to his which made Hermione's heart ache.

"Tonks I think you should stay here at Hogsmeade. I think Hermione needs peace and quiet. And you are the hyper type…. Go enjoy yourself!" He said unlinking his arm.

Tonks frowned and glared at Hermione before turning around and storming off. _Damn that witch! She's smarter than I thought!_

"Alright? Ready to go?" Remus asked Hermione as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…" Hermione simply said nodding.

They walked towards Hogwarts. There was a huge silence, just the chirping of a few birds and the blow of the wind could be heard. Hermione never felt uncomfortable around Remus but this was more uncomfortable than she thought. Unbeknownst to her, Remus was feeling the same way.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Remus said cursing himself for the lack of conversation.

"Yes it is… I like these type of days when it's cold and windy, yet the sun rays are warming." She said smiling up to him.

He smiled back at her. _Merlin! Why does she have to be so beautiful? _He thought.

After a few more minutes in the silence, they arrived at Hogwarts. He starting to lead her to the Hospital wing when she stopped. He turned around and looked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he approached her.

"No… I'm fine Remus. I don't need to go to the Hospital wing." Hermione said softly.

"Are you sure?" He said looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to get sick or anything…"

"No no! I am feeling much better…" She said as she turned on her heels and began walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" She heard him call her.

He walked towards. Hermione's heart was racing, he was standing so close to her, almost as close as the day they danced together. She could smell that musky cologne of his. And he could smell that strawberry-vanilla perfume he loved so much. She took a step back. He leant forward.

"Please be careful. I wouldn't forgive myself if something ever happened to you…" He whispered into her ear.

And then he was gone before she even realized it. She stood there silently for several minutes until she noticed she was alone. She walked to the common room and took a seat on the sofa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville joined her in the common room. They all sat with her either on the sofa or on a nearby armchair.

"So how was your afternoon?" Hermione asked smiling.

"It was wonderful." Harry said smiling back at her. "I was just worried about you. Are you alright?" Hermione nodded. "Well that's great!"

Ginny looked at her and gave that look that told Hermione 'we-are-going-to-talk'. Hermione simply smiled at her friend as they continued their conversation about the afternoon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Remus's quarters, Tonks walked in fuming. She had been upset all afternoon knowing that Remus had walked Hermione back to Hogwarts : alone. _Who knows what had happened between them? _She thought. Remus was reading the Daily profit as she walked in. He put his newspaper down and gave her a questionable look. This made her even more mad.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know why I am upset!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry… But is there a reason why?" Remus asked utterly confused.

"You like that girl and you are openly flirting with her!" She yelled.

"Clearly you are upset because I told you to enjoy yourself this afternoon! And I understand, but to make such accusations is really unnecessary…" He said softly.

"We'll see about that!" She said as she stormed out of the quarters.

Remus sighed exasperated. He was more and more annoyed of Tonks's suspicions.

* * *

_A/N_: Ok so not much advancement. Next chapter will be a class jus before the Full Moon, and an evil plan by Tonks. And then the chapter after that will be the Full Moon XD. And then it will be Christmas XD yayyy! 


	8. Fetch me the Moonlit Plant

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: I invented the plant, it's just for the story so don't hate me if it's not HP or not real lol Oh and this is short XD

Chapter 8 : Fetch me the Moonlit Plant.

It was end of November. Snow had covered Hogwarts. Hermione was dreading her classes. Today was the second day with Tonks as a teacher. Hermione did not quite understand, but the previous day Tonks had been extremely irritating and annoying with her. Hermione tried to think of a reason why, but one was most unlikely as the next.

Hermione entered her DADA class and once again Tonks glared at her. Hermione simply shook her head and took her seat. Hermione tried to avoid any conflict with the pink haired witch. So class begun and whenever she knew the answer she would raise her hand. Yet with astonishment, Tonks avoided her and Hermione never had the chance to answer the questions.

Once class was over, Tonks called for Hermione to stay at the end of her class. Hermione nodded to Ron and Harry as they left the classroom. She remained in her seat and waited for Tonks to speak.

"Hermione…" She began smiling. "I have a note for you from Professor Snape."

"Yes?" Hermione said inquisitive.

Tonks handed the note and Hermione began to read it. Her eyes were wide-open. Professor Snape had requested her a Moonlit Plant for potions. Tonks stood there smirking at her. Hermione looked at her and smiled.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I was just holding you back to give you this." Tonks answered.

Hermione got up and walked to her next class : Charms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was finalizing his last preparations for his full moon. He took the last of his Wolfsbane. He was at peace thinking that this potion was preventing him to do any harm to anyone.

Tonks walked through the door to his quarters. She smiled at him softly.

"Everything alright dear?" She asked. "Did you take your potion?" He nodded. "Good…" She said smirking.

Remus rose an eyebrow at her. She simply smiled innocently at him. She took a seat next to him and settled herself into his arms. She began to kiss him longingly on his neck which made him stiff slightly. She frowned and huffed. She stood up and walked to the bedroom as he sighed. He shook his head. _I am not showing much love to her lately… It's probably due to the full moon, I am too tired. _He tried to convince himself.

Meanwhile, in the next door room, Tonks was hoping nothing too bad would happen to Remus. She cursed herself and felt a bit guilty that she had added a small touch of sugar to his Wolfsbane potion. But he needed to see that Hermione was a child and he was too dangerous for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night came, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table having her dinner. She looked up a couple times to Professor Snape with a concerned look. Yet he simply glared at her every time she did. She shook her head and continued with her dinner. She found it hard to concentrate though which did not go unnoticed to Ginny.  
When dinner was over, Hermione was the first to leave without a word. Ginny ran to her and pulled her aside.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine…" Hermione said but her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Don't give me that. What's wrong?" Ginny insisted. Hermione sighed a bit annoyed.

"Snape asked me to get a Moonlit Plant…" She paused. "In the Forbidden Forest." She finished.

Ginny gasped. They both knew that the only way of getting such plant was going tonight under a full moon. This meant walking in a dangerous forest under a full moon.

"I'll go with you!" Ginny said firmly.

"Oh no you won't!" Hermione paused. "I'll be fine." She said smiling sadly.

Hermione walked off to the Gryffindor tower where she fetched her cloak. Harry and Ron tried to stop her and talk to her but she simply ignored them. She exited Hogwarts and made her way toward the Forbidden Forest. Unbeknownst to her, Tonks was watching from a high tower : smirking at how her plan was working perfectly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had made his way to the Shrieking Shack. He transformed painfully. Once he was a werewolf, all control he had was gone. The wolf was looking for flesh. He sniffed the air and a soft strawberry-vanilla smell reached his nostrils. He howled and ran out of the old building toward the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione heard a howl which made her shiver. She was scared yet she stood her ground looking for the plant. She walked deeper into the Forest until she reached a small creek. She was deep in the Forest. The Moon barely lit through the thick trees. She found the plant and snagged it quickly.

As she made her way back the way she came, she heard howling again. Her heart beat increased as the howling was close. She could tell the werewolf was not far.  
Moony was following the strong scent of Hermione's perfume. It was something he knew far too well. It was her : his mate, the one he was to mark for life.  
She past a few more trees until she heard low growls coming from behind her. She stopped in her tracks, fearing to turn around. It took all her Gryffindor courage to turn and face him : the werewolf she had seen in her third year. His amber eyes flashing at her. She gulped but remembered that this was Remus. She smiled softly but it made a low growl sound. She swallowed her fear and felt her stomach tighten. Moony looked at her intently. She was there : staring at him, fearful yet not running.  
The next second happened so fast. Hermione was on her two feet and now she was pinned to the ground by two large furry paws. He was growling at her. Her eyes looked into his and tears began to spill along her rosy cheeks. His head duck to her collarbone.

"REMUUUUUS!" She screamed.

* * *

_A/N : _Mwahahaha I thought I'd stop here and continue in another chapter. 


	9. Please Stay

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: OK. Thanks for the many reviews I got for the last chapter XD I loved it. Keep them coming. The 50th reviewer will be allowed a one-shot of their choice XD 33 reviews I had, so 17 to go. Just so everyone knows, if this site does not work, you can always find my fic on my community - in my profile ;)

* * *

Chapter 9 : Please Stay. 

Hermione woke up the next morning with a pain in her back. Her eyes had a hard time opening, but when they did, she did not recognize her room. She sat up quickly which she bitterly regretted as her back was extremely sore. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital wing. She began to panic and tried to remember the previous night. Her eyes widen as she remembered.

_// Flashback //_

_She past a few more trees until she heard low growls coming from behind her. She stopped in her tracks, fearing to turn around. It took all her Gryffindor courage to turn and face him : the werewolf she had seen in her third year. His amber eyes flashing at her. She gulped but remembered that this was Remus. She smiled softly but it made a low growl sound. She swallowed her fear and felt her stomach tighten. Moony looked at her intently. She was there : staring at him, fearful yet not running.  
The next second happened so fast. Hermione was on her two feet and now she was pinned to the ground by two large furry paws. He was growling at her. Her eyes looked into his and tears began to spill along her rosy cheeks. His head duck to her collarbone._

_"REMUUUUUS!" She screamed_

_The wolf was about to bite her but he stopped at her screams : sniffing her collarbone. She was panicking and he could sense it. But for some reason unknown, Moony did not want to bite her. He wanted to mark her but it was not the time. He began whimpering and backed away. Hermione looked at the animal with confusion._

_"Remus?" She said softly again._

_He howled and ran off. The next moment was blank and black._

_// End of Flashback //_

_So he never touched me_, she thought. _He must have recognized me_. She sighed in relief. She got off her bed and began walking towards the hallway to look for someone. As she passed a couple of beds, her eyes caught an occupied bed. She turned to face it and saw Remus sound asleep. She began to feel a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She did no hear Madam Pomfrey arriving.

"Oh dear! It's alright." She said holding the woman in her arms. "He's alright.'' She added.

Hermione looked at her with wet big brown eyes. "May I sit by him?" She inquired.

"Miss Granger, I believe you should lay down and rest a bit more. You had a rough night. And Professor McGonagall would like to see you later on." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Hermione nodded and returned to her bed. She fell asleep rather quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, she woke up again. She saw a couple persons standing over her. She quickly recognized Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. She smiled at them, and sat up in her bed. Once she did, Ginny ran to her in a bone-crushing hug which made Hermione wince in pain.

"Oh Hermione! I was so scared!" She said as Harry tried to pull her back.

"I'm alright…" Hermione reassured. "But what happened?" She added.

"What do you mean what happened? You were found fainted at the gates of Hogwarts." Harry explained. "The question is what were you doing outside?" He asked a bit angry.

"I was…" Hermione bowed her head. "I had to get a Moonlit Plant." She whispered.

"Who in the world would ask a student to get such a plant?!" Ron yelled.

"Snape…" She whispered again, her head down.

"That greasy git!" Harry and Ron said angrily in unison.

"Mr Weasley. Mr Potter. I would be content if you did not insult one of your Professors." Professor McGonagall said from behind them, glaring at the two young men. She turned to Hermione and smiled. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked softly.

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders.

"May I have a private word with Miss Granger." She said indicating to Hermione's visitors to get back to their own business. They all hugged her and left. "I will place a silencing charm so this stays between you and I." She said smiling and waving her wand. Once she was done, she asked. "Miss Granger, what were doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I was asked by Professor Snape to get a Moonlit Plant for his Potions class." Hermione said without looking at the Headmistress in the eye.

"I see. Did he ask you personally?" McGonagall asked. Hermione shook her head as a negative response. "Then please tell me how."

"I was given a note by To- Professor Tonks" Hermione corrected searching for the note in her bag nearby. Once she found it, she handed it to her.

"Is that so?" McGonagall was surprised. Hermione simply nodded. "Very well…" She smiled at Hermione. "I will be off now. Please take the day to rest. I heard you had a rough night."

McGonagall nodded at Hermione, and Hermione laid back down in her bed. She could not sleep though. She turned herself in the direction where she could see Remus's bed. She eventually got up and walked to his bed and sat in a nearby chair. She took his hand : it was cold and dry. His eyes were closed, he was sleeping.

"Thank you Remus… You saved my life last night." That was all she said. She let go of his hand and walked back to her bed.

What she didn't know was that Remus was not sleeping and had felt her small hand take his. He did not open his eyes as he could not face her. He knew he had lost control of Moony the previous night. But then he heard her thank him and tell him he saved her life. _What an idiot she could be sometimes! I almost killed her! _He thought fighting the tears threatening to spill. Once she removed her hand and left, a single tear fell along his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, McGonagall had called Snape and Tonks to her office. They both arrived and took a seat. She looked very angry. She glared at both of them, which even made Snape uncomfortable. He shifted slightly in his chair.

"I asked you to come here to clear something up. You both know Miss Granger was in the Forbidden Forest last night…" She began but was cut-off by a snort of Snape to which she silenced him with a glare. "As I was saying…" She continued. "She was in the Forbidden Forest last night and she told me this morning she had gone there because Professor Snape had requested a Moonlit Plant."

Now Tonks was shifting in her seat whereas Snape stood on his feet clearly upset of the accusations.

"This is an outrage! I have never given her a note asking her a Moonlit Plant! Never in my saint mind would I ask a student to enter that Forest at this time of the month…." He yelled. "Even if I do wish her mouth shut at times…." He added in a whisper.

"Well apparently, Professor Tonks gave her that note." She said turning to the young woman : looking at her straight in the eye.

"I never did such a thing." She said uncomfortably. "I would never want to put a student in danger…."

" Miss Tonks, as much as I wish to believe you, I do believe Professor Snape." She tossed the note to her. "However, there is one slight difference between his writing and this note…" She paused looking at her.

"And that would be?" Tonks inquired.

"Professor Snape does not sign his notes S.S but with his full name : Severus Snape." She stated calmly.

"Well then why didn't Hermione notice this?" She asked giving herself away.

"Because it is not in Professor Snape's habit to send notes to his students." She paused but added before Tonks could say anything. "Therefore Miss Tonks you are hereby banished from Hogwarts. You may pack your things and leave tonight."

" But but!" She began protesting.

"There is no but, Miss Tonks. You are to leave these grounds by tonight. Have a nice day!" She said sternly.

Tonks walked out the door : angrier than ever. Inside the office remained McGonagall and Snape. He turned his face to her and looked surprised.

"Why did you act so hard on me then if you knew all along?" Snape asked.

"Because it was easier this way to make her feel uncomfortable and guilty." McGonagall said smiling. "I'm sorry. I would never doubt you. Professor Dumbledore never did, so neither will I. Now go! You have classes to attend to."

He nodded and walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner time, Hermione was allowed to join her Gryffindor mates in the Great Hall. When she entered, all looks turned to her and she felt a wave of heat on her cheeks. She looked down and walked straight to her seat. As she sat down, Harry hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine… My back still hurts a bit but Madam Pomfrey took good care of me." She said smiling.

He smiled and continued with his dinner. She looked up to the Teacher's table and saw Remus's empty seat. Tonks wasn't there. She shrugged and went back to her eating.

As she left the Great Hall and was walking to the Gryffindor Tower, McGonagall pulled her aside quickly.

"Professor?" She inquired.

"Miss Granger, you must know that Miss Tonks has been discharged from her functions for attempting assault on a student…" McGonagall began as Hermione's eyes widen. "She will no longer be allowed on Hogwarts grounds due to her lack of judgment and putting you in danger." She paused and seemed a bit sad.

"What's wrong Professor?" Hermione asked softly.

"Professor Lupin has decided to resign from his position." McGonagall said softly, knowing deep down she shouldn't talk about this to Hermione but she had a right to know. On the other side, Hermione felt her stomach sink. "He believes he put you in danger last night. For some reason unknown, his Wolfsbane had not been effective. He gave the empty bottle to Professor Snape. Professor Snape believes he can retrieve the ingredients from the left over droplets. He wants to see if anything was missing or went wrong in his potion. Unfortunately, we will not know for another couple of days." She explained.

"Professor… May I go to him and speak with him?" Hermione said with pleading eyes.

"I was hoping you would say this. I know how close you are to him. Please do talk some sense into him. He's in his classroom right now : packing."

Hermione nodded and walked to the DADA classroom. She knocked on the door and heard grunting from the other side. She opened it and saw him putting stuff away. He turned around to see her staring at him. He turned extremely pale.

"Go away!" He yelled. Hermione did not like that sentence.

"Remus John Lupin! If you think one minute I am leaving this room then you do not know me!" She snapped back.

He was taken aback from her straight forwardness. He knew how stubborn and strong she could be at times, but standing up to her Professor : that was surprising.

"I will not be talked this way! I am your Professor and you will show me respect!" He yelled trying to hide guilt and sadness.

"I thought you quitted, so technically you are no longer my Professor." She answered to which he snorted. She walked towards him. "Remus, I am your friend… Didn't you say it yourself outside of class, I was your friend." She standing next to him and placing a gentle hand on his arm. But he yanked her away.

"I hurt you last night! I am a monster Hermione!" He shouted through tears.

"But you didn't!" She paused. "Last night when I said your name, you were about to bite me but you didn't. You ran off." She explained softly. "You would never hurt me… I know you wouldn't…"

"How bloody stupid can you be?! This isn't a fairy tale Hermione! This is real! What I become is real!" He snapped.

"Yes I know… I am not stupid like you claim me to be. But I also know the werewolf is just another part of you." She closed in and placed another gentle hand on him. This time he did not move but simply looked into her brown eyes. "Please don't leave us… and me…" She pleaded softly. "You would never hurt someone you love, I know it."

"Yet I hurt Sirius when he was Padfoot, and I was willing to hurt you when I first transformed." He said bitterly, looking down to his feet.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with you." He looked up at her wide-eyed. "What you are is how we accept you. We love you for who you are…" Hermione said softly. "But please don't leave."

Remus sighed and fell into the chair behind his desk. How could this young woman talk so foolishly and yet give so much hope in his life. Tonks never soothed him like she had just did. She knelt down his feet and stroke his cheek. Hermione was surprised at her over-confidence but right now she knew Remus needed her as a friend, and that's what she was. Remus looked at her and saw those pleading eyes.

"Fine… I will stay. But if Snape finds out that the Wolfsbane was correct then I will leave. Because this will mean the Wolfsbane has no longer any effect on me." Remus stated firmly.

"That seems to be a fair bargain." She said smiling up to him. Remus continued to look into her eyes and her confidence left as she felt herself blush.

"You're beautiful…" He said softly which made her blush even more.

"Uh… Thank you…" Hermione was lost for words. "I better go. Harry and the others will probably wonder where I am." She hugged him quickly and made her way out quickly.

_I think I am falling in love with her…. _He thought bitterly shaking his head.

* * *

_A/N_: There you go. Another chapter. I'm not done with Tonks yet. She may have to leave Hogwarts grounds but she's not out of the game yet. I still need Remus/Tonks confrontation XD. Also I am sorry if McGonagall seems a bit OOC, but I thought she could be understanding of Remus/Hermione friendship, when they become more than friends then she will probably freak out XD 

Feel free to leave me reviews XD I love reviews yus yus -nods-


	10. Wolfsbane, Fights & Drunk

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: First off, thanks for all the reviews! The 50th reviewer "contest" is still up XD. There are 41 reviews at this moment. XD Also I have had only three hours of sleep last night and since I am working hard this WE, this chapter may not be my best. I hope you will still like it. XD

I am dedicating this chapter to my Fruitcake (aka MrsVincentCrabbe). No reason at all, just I want to XD

* * *

Chapter 10 : Wolfsbane, Fights and Drunk.

It had been now two days since the incident. Remus Lupin had taught this past two days his DADA classes, but with very little enthusiasm. Every time his eyes averted to Hermione Granger : he would frown and look elsewhere. He had been extremely distant with her, and this had made Hermione uncomfortable. But today was the day he would find out what had happened with his Wolfsbane, why Hermione was in the Forbidden Forest but especially _who _was the culprit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the office of the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk and in front of her were three out of four occupied chairs. They were filled with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione was uncomfortable but McGonagall gave her an encouraging smile and she took seat in the empty spot.

"Welcome Miss Granger. I am glad you could join us…" The Headmistress began while Hermione nodded and sat. "I have gathered you all because I believe I have a few things to point out." She stopped at looked intensely at Tonks. "As you all know, Hermione Granger had been gone to the Forbidden Forest under the strict orders of Professor Snape to gather a Moonlit Plant." She paused. "Or so she thought." She finished in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Minerva… But 'or so she thought'?" Remus asked clearly confused.

"Miss Granger you have received a note from Professor Snape, am I right?" Hermione nodded. "This note has not been written by Professor Snape but by Miss Tonks." McGonagall finished.

Tonks shifted uncomfortably as Remus looked at her eyes wide open : shocked. Hermione, on the other hand, was boiling of anger.

"I don't understand…" Hermione was clearly angry. "Why would you do this?" Hermione was on the verge of crying now. So many feelings running through her head : the thought of her dying, the fact that Remus was pitiful because he almost killed her. All this because of Tonks.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger, Miss Tonks does not wish to explain why other than to Remus Lupin. And I will, of course, respect her choices." McGonagall answered while Hermione nodded. "Also there is the subject of Professor Lupin's Wolfsbane…." She nodded to Snape to go on.

"Yes I have done my research and clearly your Wolfsbane had been simply modified by one ingredient: sugar… I am afraid that the sugar had tampered the potion and therefore did not affectively work on Lupin." Snape explained. "One can only imagine who has done such a thing…" He added glaring at Tonks.

Tonks gulped under Snape's fiery eyes. "I'm sorry…"She muttered which made Remus turn his head towards her.

"You added sugar to my Wolfsbane?" He asked in a bare whisper. She nodded. He sat there silent avoiding eye contact with her: his head was placed in his hands.

"Miss Granger, anything you would like to say ?" McGonagall asked softly. Hermione nodded.

"I just would like to say to Miss Tonks that you have hurt my feelings, but not only mine. For someone who claims to love this other person, you have a very harmful way of showing it." Hermione got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do…" McGonagall nodded and Hermione walked out the door.

Snape looked at McGonagall who fairly understood that he was about to leave too. She nodded and he made his way out.

"Remus please do say something…" McGonagall said softly.

"Don't ever come near me again!" He got up quickly and gripped Tonks by the shoulders fiercely. His eyes were wet of tears of anger. "Don't ever come near me again!" He repeated slowly. She was wincing in pain under his hands. He was beginning to walk out of the door when he said finally. "Don't ever dare hurt Hermione again, or I swear you will regret it!"

He walked out slamming the door. McGonagall sighed and shook her head. She knew that Remus was not going to take this well. She looked at Tonks and wanted to comfort the young lady but she had betrayed everyone.

"Miss Tonks you may now leave!" McGonagall said sternly. "Have a nice day!" She added as coldly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had walked out of the Headmistress's office crying. She was so disappointed and angry. This young woman had put her life in danger, but above all had put Remus in danger. Hermione took a walk outside of the castle. She stood on the bridge of the Castle that overlooked the lake. She looked at the horizon, lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione?" She heard softly form behind her.

"Ginny?" Hermione echoed.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked soothingly.

"Yes I'm fine…" Hermione answered sniffling and wiping her tears.

Ginny did not need another answer and approached her friend. She hugged her and stood by her observing the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus returned to his quarters in a very angry mood. He wanted to know why but did not wish to talk about it in front of the Headmistress. It would have been rude. He had tried to hold back his anger in her office but it was too much. He heard a knock on his door and opened very quickly.

"What do you want?!" He yelled as he saw Tonks.

"I wanted to talk to you…" She answered between falling tears.

"About what?! You have made yourself clear. You do not care about anyone but yourself!" He snapped shutting the door at her nose.

"I was jealous!" She yelled through the door. He opened it and looked at her with a look that said 'Go on'. "I was jealous…" She repeated. "Of Hermione Granger." She whispered.

"I'm sorry… I can't hear you!" Remus lied. He wanted to hear it clearly.

"I was jealous of Hermione Granger." She yelled crying. "You danced with her at the Halloween ball. You never hurt her, you protect her constantly, always worrying about her…. So I thought that if I…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"You thought by getting rid of her, I would run to you?" He said angrily. She nodded despite the fact she knew how wrong she had been. "You disgust me! You are pathetic and yes you are childish!" He paused and smirked. "And yes you have every right of being jealous of her because she is smart and beautiful, and would never attempt to hurt anyone. You don't even come near an inch to her perfect body and spirit…"

Tonks looked at him with anger, but especially sadness. He was clearly telling her that she was not as worth it as Hermione Granger. Remus was enjoying every bit of the time he was hurting her. He knew he was wrong to do so but she had hurt Hermione and him so badly.

"And yes I do love her…" He whispered in her ear. Her eyes turned to anger as she attempted to slap him in the face. "Uh uh! Don't even dare touch me!" He said stopping her hand. "Now get out of my face!" He yelled.

He shut the door and she turned around sad and angry. She wanted to kill Hermione so bad, but she couldn't help herself but not blame the young lady. Despite all the hatred for Hermione, it wasn't her fault. Tonks had ruined everything and she knew it. She left Hogwarts defeated.

Remus sat in his quarters : he did love Hermione but it was a lost cause, a lost relationship. He would silently teach her class throughout the year and never be able to touch or discover every inch of that beautiful body of hers. He sighed thinking about her and the words of comfort she gave him a couple of days ago. She was keeping him alive and hoping. But it angered him to know he could not have her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time, and Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She poked her fork into her food but did not eat. She was too worried about Remus. She kept looking up to the teacher's table but he wasn't there.

"I'm not that hungry. I think I'm going to go back to the common room." She said clearing the table without waiting an answer from her friends.

As she was walking back to the common room, she found that her body was taking her to a different direction. Unconsciously, her body took her to Remus's quarters. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a very drunk Remus Lupin. He looked at her with flaming eyes.

"What do you want Granger?" Remus asked in a very sultry voice.

"Remus are you alright? You weren't at dinner and I was worried…" She said trying to remain focused.

He approached her dangerously. "Miss Know-it-all is worried for me… How sweet" He whispered in her ear as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Uh Remus, clearly you are not in your right mind…" She said taking a step back yet feeling her legs were about to give out on her.

"Yes I am very drunk…. And I have only one thing on my mind." He said looking into her eyes. He placed his arm behind her back and pulled her close against him. "Do you want to know what's on my mind Miss Granger?"

Hermione just stood there completely lost for words. This man she wanted for so long actually seemed to desire her. She shook her head : _snap out of it Granger! He's drunk! _She thought convincing herself to not fall for his trap.

"No I don't think I want to know…" She said softly smiling at him. "Maybe you should just rest Remus. You can tell me tomorrow." She tried to free herself from him.

"Oh no you are not! You are going to find out right now!" And before she could say anything, he crushed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Hermione's mind was screaming to smack him in the face for being so rude and vile to her, but her body was not responding. To the contrary, she was responding to his kiss. She felt his tongue lick her lips, to which she responded by parting her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting every corner. She could taste the fire whiskey on his lips, it was like being in heaven. She had dreamt of this moment for years.  
Then the kiss ended, both gasping for air. Remus looked at her wide-eyed open realizing what just had happened, as Hermione was in a daze for a few seconds.

"Hermione… I'm…" Remus began.

"Don't say anything Remus. I better be off to bed. Good Night." Hermione knew far too well what he was going to say and she did not want to hear it. Instead she wanted to go to bed with a happy memory.

* * *

_A/N:_It turned out different than I had expected lol. I wanted something "hot" for the ending lol. XD. I am not done with Tonks. She's not going to do anything wrong, but I am going to be nice to her and stick her with someone who will love her XD.

Please Review ! I love reviews! XD


	11. Bathtub Accident & Blushes

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: 44 reviews! 6 more and I'm at 50 lol.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Bathtub accident and Blushes.

It had been a little over two weeks now since Tonks had been discharged, Snape had gone back to causing Gryffindors trouble, and especially since Remus and Hermione exchanged their heated kiss. When Hermione was in class, Remus tried to avoid eye contact with her. He had tried to apologize many times after class to her but Hermione refused to hear it. It was hard enough for her to have the man she loved kiss her but now that he regretted it, she didn't want to hear about it.

But now Christmas was near. Hermione was to spend her Christmas holidays at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Remus. Of course, the Weasley family will come over on Christmas day, and the Order is going to have a couple meetings for any new information on remaining Death Eaters. But Hermione wanted to have a nice quiet holiday and try to "reconnect" with Remus.

They had arrived on a Friday night at 12 Grimmauld Place. Luna, Ginny and Hermione would share a room, while Neville, Harry and Ron would share another. Remus would have his own room, as usual. Molly had given him instructions to keep an eye on these teenagers whose hormones were racing, which made Remus blush at the time.

Christmas was only a few days away. Yes Christmas was the following Monday of their arrival. And today was Saturday : a really bad for Christmas shopping. But Ginny, Luna and Hermione insisted they wanted to go out into muggle London to shop for Christmas presents. The boys had agreed to follow them which they knew ahead of time they would bitterly regret it.

Hermione had gotten up early that morning around 6 am and decided to take a hot bath. There were two bathrooms to share. Harry had offered the master bedroom to Remus but he deliberately refused it as it belonged to his lost friend : Sirius.  
Hermione turned the water on and let it run. One it was full, she striped out of her clothes and got in the bathtub. She laid down and began to read a muggle book she had taken with her : Beauty and the Beast, by Madame Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. This had always been her favorite book since her youngest age, as her mother read when she was younger and continued on her own. She had read this book at least twenty times, if not more.  
She had always dreamed of finding a charming prince and that his beastie side would not frighten her. And she found him in third year. At the time she thought it was a crush. She thought she was imagining herself as Belle, and Remus was the Beast. She thought it was daydreaming. But as time flew by she realized she did love him deeply, just like Belle who realized it when he was about to die.  
A half hour later, she sighed and placed the book on a nearby stool. As she was standing up, she heard the knob of the bathroom door turn. She did not really pay any attention, as she thought she locked the door. But then the door opened and revealed a shirtless, bare chest Remus with pajama pants hanging around his waist. He was sleepy but as soon as he entered and saw Hermione, his cheeks felt warm and grew very red. They stared at each other for several minutes. Hermione was cursing herself for forgetting to close the door but could not help herself and observe Remus's muscular body, with scars lingering all over. Remus was observing her very wet, naked body. Once she came back to her senses, she grabbed her towel quickly and wrapped it around her body : blushing.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Remus mumbled, trying to avoid gazing at her wonderful and luscious body.

"It's alright. It's my fault I did not lock the door!" She answered quickly.

She got out of the tub and bent over to unplug the tub. Remus took this moment to observe her buttocks. He shook his head and tried to remain focused. She turned around quickly and walked pass him : her head down avoiding his eyes. Once she was out the door, he locked the door and turned on the cold water. He rushed under the cold water to cool off his inner male instincts. _Bloody Hell! She's hot! This water is not cold enough! I need icy water!_Thought racing through his mind.

Hermione entered her bedroom and began laughing nervously. Not only had Remus kissed but now had seen her naked. This was not going to be easy if she wanted to get back to friendlier terms with him. As she was laughing, Ginny and Luna woke up and looked at her wondering what was wrong with her. She looked up at her roommates and laughed harder.

"She's lost it!" Ginny said.

"Probably a Nargle…" Luna said softly. Hermione's head shot up at that sentence. Luna was known to be quite observant.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked.

"A Nargle did something to you right?" Luna answered smiling.

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny asked confused.

"Never mind! It's Luna…" Hermione said avoiding the conversation.

Hermione looked in her clothes for something to wear. She decided to wear a hipster jeans with a black tank top and a black pullover. It was December and cold. She told the girls she was going to have breakfast and that they should get ready soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once breakfast was over with, everyone was ready for a day in muggle London. Remus was the last to join them. When Hermione smiled at him, while blushing, he turned his eyes elsewhere while his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Ginny noticed but did not say anything.

They took the underground to Piccadilly Square where all kinds of shops were found. Their first stop was a stuffed animal shop. Hermione knew exactly what she wanted to get for Remus. It was a bit childish but she found it right in this shop. She bought the gifts discreetly making sure Remus did not see her. Once they were done, they moved on to the next shop which was a jewelry shop. Neville and Harry bought their girlfriends gifts here and then they moved on.

After two hours of non stop walking and shopping, it was lunch time. They decided to stop in a muggle café for a sandwich. Hermione and Harry ordered for everyone as they were the most familiar with the muggle world. They brought the food to the table and took their seats.

"This was a nice morning wasn't it?" Hermione said joyfully.

"I agree! I was expecting more people than that in the shops being so close to Christmas." Ginny stated. Everyone nodded to her comment.

"Well I can't wait to see everyone's reactions when we give out presents." Harry simply stated.

"Yes. I have bought the perfect gifts! I just know it!" Ron said, while others laughed at his confidence.

Remus sat there saying nothing. He observed Hermione quietly. When she smiled, her face was glowing. Her perfect chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with delight. Her hair was held back in a messy ponytail but that's how perfect she was. Then she smiled at him, and he turned his eyes to Harry who was talking about Quidditch while blushing. And once again Ginny noticed this change and leaned over to Hermione.

"What's wrong with Lupin?" She whispered to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me 'Mione. I know something happened." Ginny asked.

Remus was hearing the conversation. Being close to a full moon, his werewolf senses were high. He frowned at the thought that she might actually talk about the kiss or the sight of her naked. But her answer relieved him.

"Nothing happened. He is as normal as always." Hermione simply said.

"You're lying to me…" Ginny said pouting.

Hermione looked at him. She saw the frowning face turn to relief, as if though he had heard the conversation. And then it struck her. The full moon was near and he could probably hear or sense things around him.

"Well if you must know…" Hermione began and he frowned again. "…I think he's having a middle-age crisis." She finished which made him grin.

"Huh?!" Ginny was confused. "That's why he's blushing?"

"Never mind Ginny. You're just seeing things…" Hermione finally said.

She looked at him and laughed inwardly. Then their lunch came to an end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the house of Black, Hermione took Ginny into their bedroom for a girlie talk. Ginny was upset with her friend all afternoon for hiding things from her.

"Ginny I couldn't tell you earlier, because I had the feeling Remus could hear us…" Hermione said softly. "Being close to the full moon, I reckon his hearing is more accurate than normal."

"I see… So why is he blushing?" She asked excited and curious.

"I don't know why he's blushing. But he did see me naked this morning…" Hermione explained the whole story to her friend to which now she was laughing.

"Now I understand why you were laughing hysterically." Ginny said while Hermione nodded smiling.

"Please don't speak of it to anyone…" Hermione pleaded.

"Of course not! I did not say anything about the kiss, so I will certainly not say a word about this." Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"Good now let's get back to the others before they start wondering what we are doing…"

Ginny nodded and they made their way down to the living area where everyone was talking happily.

"Only two more days to Christmas!" Neville said joyfully. 

* * *

_A/N_: Ok so I wanted an embarrassing moment lol. The next chapter will be called : Kiss me under the mistletoe XD mwahahahaha. Please review! XD


	12. Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: Yay I've got 52 reviews! Number 50 was Thirteenth.Scepter who has won a oneshot of her/his choice (I am guessing you're a girl but since it was not mentioned in your profile, I go with both. Let me know what you want whenever you feel like it XD).

* * *

Chapter 12 : Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe.

Hermione woke up once again early. It was Christmas day : December 25th. She smiled. This was going to be a lovely day. She was going to spend it with her closest friends, and people she had grown to love like family but especially with Remus. She looked to her left and saw her two friends sleeping. They both looked like sleeping beauties. Hermione got up and opened the door soundlessly and made her way to the bathroom. She made sure the door was closed and locked. She made sure it was closed for the past couple of days. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Remus was such a handsome man, the thought of his bare chest ran through her mind and she blushed. She shook her head almost like if she was trying to rid herself of those thoughts and hopped into the hot shower.

Once she was done showering, she wrapped a towel around her creamy body and walked out of the bathroom. Once she was back into her room, she began searching for the perfect outfit for today. It had to be elegant yet attractive. She pulled out a knee-length satin skirt and a ¾ length-sleeved red top which was v-shaped and revealed her beautiful cleavage. She wore light stockings and high heel black shoes that matched her outfit. She walked to the nearby closet and looked at herself in the mirror. She tapped her wand against her lips trying to think of what to wear for make-up and how to tame her messy hair. But then her wand was snatched from her hands which brought to reality. She turned her head and saw Ginny smiling at her.

"Let me handle this part…" She whispered. Hermione nodded and took a seat.

About a half hour later, Hermione had light make-up, mainly eye-liner and mascara to highlight the features of her eyes, gloss on her lips that made them desirable and her hair was held up in a bun with a couple of streaks of hair dangling. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and she was grateful to her friend. Ginny made her way to the bathroom while Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

She carefully stepped down the stairs, avoiding to make too much noise. She pushed the kitchen door and to her astonishment, Remus was already up and ready. He did not see her coming but did hear her. He did not turn around at first. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted him perfectly as his muscles were clearly defined, all the way to his buttocks which made Hermione blush as she was enjoying the sight. Then he turned around and looked at her in awe. She was as beautiful as the night of the Halloween ball. Hermione continued to observe him for a few more seconds. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung tight to his muscular body. _He is so handsome_, Hermione thought biting her lower lip.

"Good Morning Remus…" Hermione greeted softly.

"Good Morning Hermione…" He answered simply. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked. She nodded and he offered her a cup.

"Thanks." She said shyly. He simply smiled at her.

They sat in silence until the rest of the inhabitants came down to breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 1pm, Arthur, Molly and the Twins arrived at the Noble House of Black for Christmas. Molly started cooking their feast for dinner while Arthur spoke with Remus about recent Ministry issues. The rest were in the living area playing, joking, having a good time.

A few hours later, Molly secretly placed mistletoes around the house before joining everyone in the living room. They spoke for a bit longer, and around 7pm she announced dinner was ready.  
As they made their way to the kitchen, Harry and Luna were the first victims of the mistletoe.

"Time for our first couple under the mistletoe." Molly said beaming of joy.

"Where did that come from?" Ginny asked.

"I placed a few of them in the house. You cannot see them. They are magical of course. When they decide a couple should kiss, they will appear. Now go on…." She insisted looking at the two.

Harry blushed but leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. "Happy Christmas!" He whispered in her ear.

They made their way to the kitchen and took a seat. They had a wonderful dinner but now was the time for the gifts. As they were walking back to the living area, Neville and Ginny were caught by the mistletoe at the kitchen door. Neville was blushing as red as a tomato but nonetheless kissed his girlfriend which made Molly smile.

Once they walked passed the door to the living area, an unexpected couple was chosen : Remus and Hermione. They looked at each other and Hermione smiled nervously but tried to walk on.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Molly stopped her. "It's tradition! You must kiss each other!"

"Oooh Hermione! I did not know you fancied Teachers!" Fred teased. Hermione glared at him.

She turned her gaze to Remus who seemed as uncomfortable as she was. He leant forward and placed his lips upon hers. A jolt of fire ran through their bodies as their lips touched. Hermione did not want it to end but it ended far too soon.

"Good! Now we can go on with our gifts!" Molly said smiling.

Remus sat in a chair far from Hermione as she avoided his gaze. It was clearly uncomfortable for them both but it seemed as others were oblivious to their discomfort. They began opening their presents. Harry had gotten a necklace for Luna while Neville got a charms bracelet for Ginny. Molly offered, as usual, knitted pullovers, scarves and so forth. It was an enjoyable evening as everyone shared their gifts.

Once the night was over, she remained in the living area by the fire. Everyone went to bed around 11pm but she stayed up staring at the blazing fire : thinking of a time she could give Remus's gift. The fire wasn't warm enough, she shivered and rubbed her arms from the cold air. But then felt a blanket being placed on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Remus standing next to the sofa.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"You're welcome! But shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"I should be but I am not tired. I just wanted to sit hear and think." She answered looking into the fire.

He sighed and took a seat next to her. He handed her a white square box. She looked at him inquisitive but took the box.

"What's this?" She asked softly.

"A gift for Christmas…"

She opened the box to find a platinum bracelet with her name engraved in it. She looked at it carefully and on the opposite side, the interior side that no one could see was engraved "Angels are bright lights in the midst of our lives." Hermione's eyes shot up to Remus in shock.

"It's my way of thanking you for being so kind and respectful to me. You've never neglected me, even though I almost kil-…" He began.

"Remus, you did not -" She cut him off.

"Let me finish…. Yes I did almost kill you. I don't know why the werewolf didn't. Technically he should have. I'm still trying to understand why he didn't. But even though your life was at risk, you did not run away from me, and I am grateful for your friendship." He paused looking into her eyes. "To me you are an Angel." He finished as he sat up and began walking away.

"Wait!" She called out. "I have something for you too." She looked sad.

"What is it?" He asked looking from the doorway.

"It's not a great gift like yours…" She said disappointed. He chuckled.

"I'm sure it's just fine…" He walked back to the sofa and took the package she was handing to him.

He opened it up and found three stuffed animals : a wolf, a black dog and a stag. All had their Marauders name on it and he smiled.

"I know it's not your friends…" She began. "But I thought it would be a good way for you to have comfort. I know it's childish and I'm sorry, I couldn't find something …" She was babbling now.

"It's perfect!" He simply stated. She looked at him as he was smiling at her. "It's perfect! It's exactly what I needed…" He said softly. "Now we should get to bed don't you think?"

She nodded and they walked up the stairs discreetly. As they arrived in front of Hermione's room, he leant forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed and felt her stomach turn into knots.

"Good Night" He whispered to her ear.

"Good Night…" She breathed out.

He walked on to his room as she entered her own room. She changed into her pajamas and slid into her bed. She touched on last time her bracelet before falling into a deep sleep. Remus was in his room sitting on his bed. He had placed the stuffed animals on his bed and he stared at them. He missed his friends so much, but he smiled sadly. He was grateful to Hermione to have chosen this gift. It gave him a little something to remind him of his friends. He laid down in his bed and fell also into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N _: There you go… I thought I needed a soft interaction between Remus and Hermione. It's Christmas it had to be soft and nice XD. Next chapter is a meeting of the Order, and yes Tonks will be around. She got kicked out of Hogwarts not the Order. Lol. But people won't be happy, and someone will help her get along with others again! 


	13. Meeting and Library Talk

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_: So now onto Chapter 13. Just to everyone knows, I have another Remus/Hermione in the making lool. I couldn't resist. XD. 

* * *

Chapter 13 : Meeting and Library Talk.

Christmas was over, the full moon had passed a couple days ago and it was now a day before New Year's Eve.

Hermione sat in the living area awaiting everyone to arrive for the meeting of the Order. Tonks was going to be present. Although her actions at school were deplorable, McGonagall judged that she was still a useful member. Hermione wasn't very pleased with the thought of having her around. But it was useless to hate her so she simply forced herself to accept it.

She sat in the living area when she felt the couch move. She turned her head and saw Ron taking a seat next to her. He smiled at her.

"Alright 'Mione?" He asked. She nodded. "Good! I was worried, you seemed a bit down this past couple of days."

"No I'm fine" She answered smiling at him. "I was just worried about Remus... You know with the Full Moon and all." She said lamely.

"Yes I understand. We all are a bit worried for him everytime. It must be hard." Ron said softly. "Well best not dwell on sad sentiments and let's head to the kitchen, the Order should arrive soon..."

He got up and offered her a hand. She took it and they walked hand in hand in the kitchen. Remus was sitting on the far edge of the table when he saw them walk in. He saw their joint hands and growled lowly. Hermione looked at him, and smiled but noticed him a bit upset. Hermione released her hand from Ron and took a seat next to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. He cleared his throat.

"Hum... Yes I'm fine!"

She smiled at him as he blushed lightly. Soon after, most of the members had arrived. There was only Tonks, Moody and Snape missing. McGonagall began the meeting without them stating the obvious : a few more death eaters had been caught but still a few were on the loose and so everyone had to be careful.

As she was talking, Moody walked in followed by Snape. A few moments later, Tonks appeared and several eyes darted her way as they heard vaguely of the incident that had happened at Hogwarts. They weren't aware of Hermione being in danger but they knew she had messed with Remus's wolfsbane. When she entered, Remus felt a shot of pain and disappointment, and unconciously he took Hermione's hand under the table as reassurance. Hermione was surprised and looked at him wide-eyed open. But she noticed he was far from reality and simply held his hand for reassurance. Tonks smiled at both of them softly and took a seat next to Snape.

McGonagall continued her meeting, as Remus realized he had been holding Hermione's hand. He looked at her and blushed while realeasing her hand.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"It's alright." She smiled at him. "We all need reassurance at times..."

He smiled at her knowingly. "Thank you..."

Hermione nodded and they continued to listen to the meeting. Once it was over, everyone cleared out of the room. Hermione had left amongst the first ones and walked up to the Library.

She sat reading her book. She heard the door open and she looked up: Tonks was standing in the doorway. Hermione felt anger boiling inside of her. Tonks looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"I wanted to apologise for my behavior..." She simply stated. Hermione was angry but equally pleased to hear those words.

"I am not forgiving you Tonks..." She said sternly.

"I don't expect you too. Remus won't." She said sadly. "But I've learned my lesson." She paused. Hermione looked at her wondering why she was still in the room. "I never meant to put you in danger... I was jealous." She admitted.

" Jealous?" Hermione was surprised at her confession. Tonks nodded silently. "Why?"

Tonks walked in and closed the door behind her. "Remus seemed to care more about you than me." She paused and chuckled. "No wait let me rephrase that : Remus cares more about you than me. So due to jealousy I tried to get rid of you..." Tonks eyes began to wail with tears. "I'm so sorry..." She cried, falling to the ground in front of Hermione laying her head on Hermione's lap. "I'm so sorry... Severus. I mean Snape made me realize my error..." Hermione felt sorry for the girl. She placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Tonks you hurt Remus... And me. I wish I could forgive you." She paused and Tonks looked up to her. Hermione seemed thoughtful. "Actually forgiving you would be the easy part. The trust, however, has been forever broken..."

Tonks nodded as she wiped her tears sitting up straight. "I understand. And I don't expect you to trust me… I mean I deserve every hatred feeling you have towards me…" She got up and was now looking down at Hermione. "It's just..."

At that moment, Remus opened the door while reading a book. He looked up and saw Tonks hovering over Hermione. He dropped his book, running towards her and grabbed her by the collar lifting her up against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from her!" He growled. Hermione was shocked of his reaction. She stood motionless for a few seconds then snapped back to the reality of the situation.

"Remus let her go!" Hermione said softly. But Remus did not budge. "Remus John Lupin!" She began firmly. "Put her down this instant! She was not hurting me!" Hermione continued.

Remus looked at her clearly angry but she smiled at him while placing a gentle hand on his forearm. He let go of Tonks who fell to the ground gasping for air. Snape heard the commotion and entered the room. He saw Tonks and walked to her : helping her back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked a bit concerned. Hermione was surprised to see him so caring, even slightly. "Lupin, always the aggressive one." He sneered.

"Snape! Get out of here!" Remus growled. Hermione was in utter shock at his behavior. Remus was always the calm one and this was surprising how protective he was.

Snape obeyed and took the young lady out of the room. Remus turned to Hermione and his face suddenly softened. He approached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Sorry I overreacted..." He whispered.

"It's ok... But she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was simply apologizing for her actions." Hermione explained.

"I know she wasn't but..." He turned his eyes away from her. "Never mind. I'll leave you to your reading..." He walked out the door. Hermione stood there dumbstruck.

Remus closed the door behind him and sighed_. I wasn't going tell her I was scared of losing her again, I was scared that she might her... That would have sounded foolish._He thought chuckling. _But I wonder why Moony was so aggressive, especially after the full moon._ He thought frowning._What if Moony ... _He paused at the thought. _No! It's impossible, he can't consider Hermione his...  
_The idea hit Remus like lightning. But then he remembered that night of her third year when she called him. Moony had known it was his mate since then, only Remus was too blind and too foolish to admit it. He walked to his room and locked himself up : _this is not good! She can't be Moony's ... Well technically my mate! This is not good! I have got to stay as far from her as possible... _He thought as he laid on his bed. Thoughts were racing through his mind as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Hermione began to wonder why Remus had acted so irrationally. Despite her questions, she smiled inwardly at the thought of him protecting her. _Maybe… Just maybe he did care for me….And not just in a friendly way. _She thought as she continued reading her book. 

* * *

_A/N: _Do you get the idea now who is trying to help her recover from her lost love? I am not going to focus on them too much, as they aren't my main pairing but they might appear here and there.


	14. How Eventful is January ?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_There is an implied sexual scene here. 

* * *

Chapter 14 : How eventful is January?

New Year's eve had gone by without any major event. She exchanged a few words with Remus, but he was distant. Hermione had the impression that something was wrong. She felt guilty as she thought it was her doing. But she was determined to find out what she had done.

They had returned to Hogwarts after a nice holiday. It was beginning of January, and clearly winter had settled on the Castle. Snow covered the roofs, the ground, the trees: it was everywhere and it was a beautiful sight. Even though it was chilly, Hermione enjoyed this time of year.

Today was Saturday, and their last weekend before returning to class. Hermione was in the Great Hall enjoying her lunch. She was looking at the Teacher's table to see if Remus was there. Yet he was nowhere in sight. She frowned and continued with her lunch. She remained quiet most of the time, barely listening to the conversation of her friends. Once she was done, she got up and excused herself from the table. Her friends nodded as she left.

She walked outside of the castle and went on the bridge. She needed time alone to think. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone clearing their voice. She snapped out of her thoughts, turned around and saw Remus. He was smiling softly at her. She smiled back, slightly blushing. He had secretly observed her in the shadows of the Great Hall and then followed her as he noticed she was alone.  
He approached her and stood by her. He knew he shouldn't be around her, as Moony might want to claim her but since the full moon was still a few weeks away, he knew he had the control.

"Hello Hermione…" He greeted softly. "What are you doing alone out here?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Something is bothering you?" He asked a bit concerned. She shook her head as a negative response, but he could clearly see something was on her mind. "You know you can trust me…"

She sighed. "Well I was wondering if maybe I did something wrong…"

"How so?" He asked clearly surprised of her statement.

"It seems you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks, and so I thought maybe it was my fault." She said sadly. His eyes widen at her confession.

"How could you think such a thing?!" He exclaimed. "You have done nothing wrong! It's just…" He paused. _I can't tell her why. She'll think I'm some old pervert… _He thought.

Hermione observed him as he seem to be very thoughtful. She waited but there was still no explanation. Finally she broke the silence. "Remus, if I did something wrong, you would tell me right?" She asked looking up to him.

"Of course… But you did nothing wrong." He said smiling at her. He observed all her features, those brown twinkling eyes, those delicious lips he already tasted, her fair skin, how the sun made her face glow. She really was beautiful.

"Remus?" She asked for the second time blushing. He shook his head and turned away from her quickly. She was surprised that he'd been staring at her.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. They did not talk, just enjoyed each other's company.

"Well I best be going… Harry and the others are going to wonder where I am." She finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes and I should get going to finalize my lessons for the up-coming weeks." He answered. "That reminds me… I was wondering if maybe well" He was mumbling now. I can't ask her this, this would only incite Moony to claim her. He thought.

"Remus? You were wondering?" She looked at him encouragingly.

"If you wanted to be my assistant…" He said bowing his head and blushing.

"You mean during the full moon?" She cursed herself for asking such a lame question. _Of course, he meant the full moon_, she thought biting her tongue.

"Yes, but if you don't want too, I'll understand…"

"With pleasure." She said smiling at him.

"Great!" He said excited which surprised Hermione. "Hum… Right! All you'll have to do is teach the classes I prepared for you during the three days I am gone…" He explained. She nodded.

"But what about the classes I have those days?" She asked concerned.

"Yes… I have spoken to Professor McGonagall, and she said you would be excused. You can catch up with your classmates. I'm sure you'll do fine." He winked at her.

"I guess you're right…" She said smiling.

"Good! Well best be on our way now…" He said smiling at her.

She nodded and they walked back to the castle. Just before he turned away to walk to his quarters, he leant forward and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. _Hello!!This is wrong!! _His inner voice was screaming. _You are openly flirting…. Snap out of it Lupin!_ He seemed though he couldn't help himself.  
Hermione watched him walk away as her heart was beating at a 100miles an hour. She walked on to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room.

She took a seat with her friends. She smiled at them and they returned it. She was excited, she was going to be the DADA assistant.

"I have something to tell you…" She whispered. "But this is got to stay between us." She began. They nodded. "I am going to be Remus's… I mean Professor Lupin's assistant while he rests during the full moon…" She said softly.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes that's brilliant!" Ron agreed.

She smiled at them while Ginny winked at her knowing how ecstatic Hermione must be feeling. Hermione blushed but smiled shyly to her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, the full moon was drawing near. It was actually in four days from now. Remus had asked Hermione to join him after class. He wanted to talk to her now. He was afraid of what might happen the day before the full moon, or worse the day of the full moon.

So Remus taught his DADA class and asked Hermione to stay after class. Once the room was cleared out, she was still at her seat smiling. He was behind his desk and invited her to come closer. She got up and walked up to his desk. He pulled out the lesson he wanted her to teach. She leant slightly forward and he smelled that vanilla-strawberry perfume that he loved so much.

"Mmm… Vanilla-strawberry. My favorite." He said, his voice husky.

"What?!" She said surprised while blushing.

"Hum…"He cleared his voice. "Nothing…"_That was too close_, he thought. "So as I was saying." And he continued covering the lesson.

Once he was done, she walked to her desk as he observed her buttocks. He shook his head._Merlin! This is not good! _But his eyes were observing her body : hungry to touch every inch. _Damn Wolf! _He thought chuckling.

"Did you say something?" She asked turning to face him.

"No…" He looked at her intensely.

Hermione blushed under his flaming eyes, and turned away from him_. It feels like he's looking into my soul when he looks at me that way. _She thought as she gathered her stuff and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day before the full moon, and Hermione survived her day. She finished with her last class around 4pm, and decided to pay a visit to Remus. She thought nothing would happen since the full moon was the following day. Once everyone had left the classroom, she made her way to Remus's quarters. She remembered the last time she stood here. She licked her lips at the memory : that hot kiss was hard to forget. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Remus opened the door. His eyes widen at the sight of Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright before your transformation tomorrow night…" She said lamely.

"That's very kind of you Hermione but it's dangerous to be around me at this time of the month." He said; his voice turning sultrily by the minute. _I can't lose control… I need to remain focused._

"You're not dangerous!" She countered.

He chuckled. "Sometimes you can be so naïve, love…" _No Moony you can't do this… She's too innocent. _He was fighting an inner battle.

She felt her stomach constrict at how close he was getting. His eyes were stalking her like prey. His amber eyes clearly indicated Moony was nearby. Her breath was caught in her throat and she swallowed hard.

"Yes…." She breathed out. "You're right, I'm naïve. Maybe I shouldn't have come…"

"But it's too late now, isn't it?" He approached her dangerously and placed an arm behind her back. _I can't hold back anymore... She's going to be mine!_

She tried to step back but he pulled her closer to him. He pulled her inside his quarters and shut the door behind them. "Remus what are you doing?"

"Isn't this the reason why you came to see me? To see the darker side of me…" He whispered to her ear. "Don't you want me witch? Don't you want me to mark you?" He said licking her collarbone.

"Mark me?!" She asked surprised yet shivering under his soft touch.

"Yes my beautiful mate… Mark you for eternity." He lifted his head to her and kissed her passionately. It wasn't soft. It was actually more demanding and harder than the time he was drunk. When he released her, her lips were swollen.

"Remus…." She whispered, her eyes still closed from the kissing. "What do you mean by mate?"

"You're mine witch! All mine!" His voice was so possessive it was turning her on. "And I'm not just Remus, love. I'm Moony too…" He whispered as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Maybe we should ask for Remus's consent…"

He chuckled. "I'm still here, just I cannot control him. He wants you. No I want you." He admitted.

"Take me Remus…" She pleaded. He growled at her commanding voice which made her quiver.

"Don't run into this without thinking witch! Once you are marked, you are mine for life!"

"Take me…" She whispered. There was a moment of silence, it seemed to last forever.

"You will be mine forever…." His voice was hoarse.

The next hours were a complete blur. Hermione knew she was spending the most blissful moment of her life. He was making love to her in the most hottest, hardest way she could ever imagine. And then it happened, while she came, he bit down to her collarbone and marked her for life. She screamed so loud, it would have awoken the whole castle. Good thing for silencing charms…

When she awoke a couple hours later, Remus was soundlessly sleeping. She did not want to deal with consequences just yet. She got up and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower and went to bed. She rubbed her neck where he had bitten her. She was forever his…. 

* * *

_A/N: _Ok this is a PG13, so for you smutty fans, sorry no smut in my fics lol. I tried to remain as distant to sexual stuff as possible. Lol. He marked her. Don't worry, Remus is fully aware of what he did, and he will come around ;).


	15. Bite, What Bite?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_Now she's marked! Oh my! Now what? LOL

* * *

Chapter 15 : Bite, what bite?

The full moon was behind them, but not that far behind. Only three days ago, Hermione was marked by Remus, or was it Moony, for life as his mate. She had managed to cover the mark on her collarbone so far, but Harry and Ron had wondered why she seemed to be covering herself so much. She lied that she was sick, but she knew deep down they were bound to find out.

She woke up that morning knowing today was the return of Remus. She was dreading to have class with him. How was he going to react? Was he going to avoid her even more? All too many questions ran through her mind as she was getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed, she made her way down the Great Hall where she was last to arrive : surprising her friends.

"Did you sleep in Hermione?" Ron asked. He thought she was already done with breakfast and gone to the library like she always did.

"Uh… Yes I guess." She answered lifting the collar of her shirt to cover her mark.

"Wow you actually slept in?!" Harry asked surprised. "You really must be sick then…" He added laughing. Hermione simply smiled.

She looked up at the teacher's table and saw Remus. He avoided eye contact with her. She took a seat at the table and ate her breakfast silently, nodding here and there, pretending to follow the conversation. She was wondering if she should talk to Remus about what had happened a few days ago but she was afraid of what might happen, what he might say.

Remus, on the other hand, was eating his breakfast and avoiding eye contact with Hermione. He knew that he had done was wrong, that Moony had taken advantage of her and he clearly did not know how to repair the damage his inner wolf had caused. Yet, deep down, he wanted so bad to kiss her, touch her, make love to her in a softer, more loving way that he had a few days ago. He shook his head at those thoughts. This is wrong, he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to their DADA class. Hermione pulled up her collar to cover her marking. She was feeling more and more nauseated, fear installed in the pit of her stomach. She could not do it. She could not face those eyes that she loved so much. She was afraid to only see cold, blank and unfriendly eyes. And then she stopped in her tracks. Harry noticed and stopped. Ron and Neville stopped and looked at them with a questionable look. Harry silently told them to go on, which they did. Harry turned around and faced his dear friend.

"Everything alright 'Mione?" He asked softly. She nodded but avoiding eye contact with him. "I'm your friend and I'm here for you, you know that right?" She nodded again.

She remained silent and Harry sighed. He approached her and embraced her. He hugged her tightly. Hermione's hands left her collar and held him too. They stood in each other's arms silently until they heard a mocking voice from behind them.

"Oooh Potty is having an affair with Mudblood…"

Harry grew angry and turned to face Draco. "Shut it Malfoy or I'll hex you into the afterlife!" Harry exclaimed pointing his wand at his enemy.

Draco gulped in fear and Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm. "He's not worth it…"She said softly. Harry pulled back and Draco made his way to class.

Harry turned around to face Hermione and noticed something strange, something he hadn't seen before : a mark on Hermione's collarbone. He stared at it for several minutes and Hermione gasped realizing what he had just seen. She covered it quickly and began walking away. But she felt a hand grip her arm. He spun her so she could face him, but her head was down in defeat and was not looking at him.

"What the hell is that Hermione?!" He screamed pointing at her marking.

"It's nothing." She said in a bare whisper.

"Are you kidding me!!" Harry could barely contain his anger. He pulled Hermione's hand away and saw clearly the mark. It was a bite. He paled as he feared she had been … "Hermione is that a …. a …." He could not say it. He immediately thought of the worse. He loved Remus and he knew how hard it had been for him, therefore he did not want Hermione to be inflicted with the same condition.

Hermione lifted her head up and saw Harry's eyes. It was fear. Her eyes widen as she realized what he was thinking. "No Harry it's not a werewolf bite." She said softly.

He looked at her and saw only sincerity. "Then what is it? A hickey? Because whoever did it clearly meant to mark you for life…."

Hermione averted her eyes. She could not lie to Harry. "Somebody did mark me for life." She admitted softly.

Harry's eyes narrowed and grew dark. "Who?!"

"Remus..." She said softly.

Remus had been on his way to his class when he stopped and saw the scene between Harry and Draco. When Hermione calmed everyone down, and Draco was gone, he wanted to walk out but then noticed a change in Harry's reaction. He listened and watched carefully. Harry found out about the mark on her collarbone. He heard Hermione admit to Harry he had marked her for life. He stood in the shadows observing the scene: fearing the worst. He knew Harry would now hate him. He would want to curse him into the afterlife like he had threatened Draco.

"Remus marked you?" Harry asked surprised. She nodded. "But why? Couldn't he prevent it?"

Hermione stood silent for a few minutes. "I asked him too." She added breaking the silence.

"But why?"

"Because I love him…" Hermione said looking up to him with eyes welling with tears, as Harry stood in shock.

Remus, who heard the conversation, was as in shock as Harry. _She loves me?_ He thought. _But how?_

* * *

___A/N:_Here is chapter 15. Sorry for the long update lol. I will add Chapter 16 soon XD. I am waiting on my Fruitcake to beta my second chapter of Books and Moonlit Affairs XD Please Review XD 


	16. She Deserves Better?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N_ : Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.

* * *

Chapter 16 : She Deserves Better?

Remus was standing in the shadows. He could not move. Hermione loved him, Harry knew he marked her : how worse could it get?

"Hermione?" Remus's eyes turned to the couple of friends as Harry began speaking softly. "How can you love Remus?"

"How can you love Luna?" She simply asked looking at him as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Hermione… It's different…" He said uncomfortable.

"How so?"

"Well Remus is our teacher, and he's so much older than you." He tried to find an excuse to this feeling that Hermione claimed to have. But how could he? This was Hermione : intelligent and beautiful Hermione. She was so much more mature, and she had been such a loyal friend. As he looked at her, he saw her crying knowing how hurtful he was being by not being a supporting friend. "I'm sorry…" He simply said.

Hermione's eyes widen at his statement. "Harry you don't have to be sorry. You are right : he is our teacher, he is older than me. But…" She paused as her lip quivered. "I really do love him."

Remus stood against the wall and it was a good thing or he could have sworn he would have fallen on the floor. Hearing her saying she loved him for the second time was more powerful than the first time.

"And I think Remus would be a perfect match for you…" Harry said smiling at his friend. Hermione's head shot up at his statement. "To be honest, I always thought Tonks was a bit too hyper for Remus. He needs someone understanding, caring and intelligent : someone like you…" Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "We'll make him see just how perfect you are."

"Thank you…" She whispered.

And as their hug ended, they made their way to their DADA class. Hermione was more confident knowing her friend was by her side.

"Hopefully Remus won't be mad as we are running a bit late…" Harry said laughing.

They walked in and noticed Remus wasn't there. They took their seats and looked at Neville and Ron with a questionable look.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"No idea." Ron answered shrugging his shoulders.

At that moment, Remus cleared his throat and walked in the classroom. "Sorry for my tardiness. I had an important thing to do." As he was facing the class, he avoided eye contact with either Hermione and Harry. "Very well. Let's begin!" He said trying to cover his shaky voice.

Once the class was over, Hermione stayed until the class cleared out. Remus did not look up but knew she was still in the room. After five long minutes of silence, he sighed and looked up. He saw her sitting at her : staring at him. She was so beautiful. Yet he tried to remain composed.

"Something you wish to talk to me about Miss Granger?" He asked softly. Hermione frowned. He knew why she was here. "Hermione listen, this is all so confusing to me…" He paused and averted his eyes. He knew she wanted an answer. He sighed. "I need time to think about why I marked you." He blushed remembering the night they had spent : that beautiful creamy body with soft breasts. He shook his head to rid of the image.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione's voice was so small, so light, it made him feel guilty. He looked at her but without answering. "Do you regret it?" She asked again a bit more firmly.

"No I don't regret sleeping with you…" He whispered as his cheeks grew warmer. "But I don't know why I marked you. That is why I need time to think about it."

Hermione nodded and began to make her way out of the classroom. As she turned around, she felt cold tears run down her cheeks. _He only slept with me… _She thought angrily. "Hermione!" He called out which made her stop in her tracks. Her back was still facing him. "Know this though : it wasn't just the wolf who wanted you."

Hermione's eyes widen but she continued on and exited the classroom. Her heart was pounding so fast, so loud, she was surprised that the walls of Hogwarts weren't vibrating. _He wanted me too. _She walked on and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile back in the DADA classroom, Remus was feeling confused. He placed his head in his hands. He knew Hermione loved him which made him extremely happy but he had no right to make her his mate for the rest of her life. She was so young, so innocent : she deserved better. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the knock on the door the first time. But then the pounding happened again, he lifted his head.

"Come in." He said trying to gain composure.

The door opened to reveal none other than the boy-who-lived : Harry Potter. His heart stopped beating and his breath was caught in throat. Harry smiled at him.

"You can breath." Harry said chuckling.

"What can I help you with Harry?" Remus asked fearing the worst.

"I know about Hermione and you…" He paused and blushed. "I mean your little affair."

Remus cleared his throat : uncomfortable. "Harry… I didn't mean to."

"No wait Remus." Harry began, cutting him off. "Hermione deserves happiness as much as you do. I was a bit shocked about it at first but I understand…"

"Harry we're not together." Remus whispered.

"You marked her yet you are not together?" Harry was confused. Remus nodded. "But why? And don't give that she-deserves-better speech!".

"I don't know why I marked her." He admitted.

"Well you must like her for marking her." Harry said as though it was logical.

"Yes but…"

"Do you love her?" Harry simply asked. Remus looked up at him with wide eyes. Harry chuckled. "Don't look at me this way, it's a simple question : do you love her?"

Remus was scared. He did not know whether he should admit to Harry that he loved his best friend. He sighed defeated. "Yes I do."

"Well then…" Harry began clapping his hands together. "You need to tell her."

"It's not that easy."

"How so?" Harry asked raising an eye-brow.

"She deserves…" Remus stopped as he saw Harry's angry look. "What?"

"That she-deserves-better speech is coming, I can smell it from a mile away."

"But…"

"There is no but, Remus!" He said a bit angrily.

"It's complicated."

"No it isn't! You are making it difficult! You love her, she loves you : end of story." He paused and softened. "Well sort of. Then you are stuck with Hermione Granger : miss know-it-all blabbing about Hogwarts : A History all day long." He finished laughing lightly.

Remus chuckled at that thought. Hermione Granger talking about her favorite book all day long. As annoying as it sound, he liked that thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked smiling.

"I don't know." Remus felt like an idiot. He knew Harry was right and he wanted to tell Hermione he loved her but how. What was the best way? And was it the time? After all, they were still in school. What would Professor McGonagall say?

"Well you need to come up with a plan to make her see how much you love her…" Harry seemed to be scheming in his mind._Sometimes he is too much like his father. _Remus thought smiling.

"Harry… As much as I want to tell her, we are still in school. A teacher-student relationship isn't possible."

"We'll work on that later." Harry said as he continued thinking. He was pacing back and forth in front of Remus's desk. And then he stopped. "I got it! I know how you can tell Hermione you love in the most romantic way possible…"

Remus's eyebrow rose. _Now this ought to be interesting. _He thought. 

* * *

_A/N_: There is chapter 16. I didn't want to have a Remus who is oh-my-goodness-I'm-so-poor blah blah blah type of person. Even though he thought it, I wanted Harry to be like get a grip ! LoL. Hope you liked it XD


	17. A Plan Bound To Fail ?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_I invented a character in here lol. Just so you know, there is nothing romantic about Harry's plan. This is Harry we are talking about! Lol

* * *

Chapter 17 : A Plan Bound To Fail?

Remus Lupin was pacing back and forth. He was nervous. How could he not be? This was Remus Lupin receiving help from his friend's son. Not that he didn't trust Harry, but this young man was 17 : _what could he know about love?_ Then again, Remus chuckled at that thought, he didn't know much about it either. The only thing he knew was that around Hermione, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

It was Valentine's day. _So cliché_, Remus thought, _and such a muggle festivity_. But Hermione was before all a muggle and that's why Harry thought it would be the perfect timing and moment to reveal his feelings. Remus kept thinking this was wrong : he was so much older and her teacher but Harry wouldn't hear those lame excuses. And it probably was a good thing.

So today was Valentine's day and how ironic that it was a Saturday, on a Hogsmeade outing. Hermione was not particularly thrilled of following Harry and Luna, or Ginny and Neville. Even Ron had a date : a Hufflepuff girl named Julie. Hermione felt out of place. But Harry had insisted that she come with them and she, of course, could not say no.

"Harry must I really go with you to Hogsmeade?" She asked again trying to hide a whining voice, which was so un-Hermione.

"Yes yes, we are going to have tons of fun." He insisted.

They got into the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade and Hermione couldn't help but notice the linked hands of the three other couples. She averted her eyes in a slight disgust, but especially jealousy, and looked outside. She tried to hide her hurt from her friends, because this was Hermione Granger. Independent Hermione Granger.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they first went to the Three Broomsticks for a warm cup of hot chocolate. They drank and while everyone was talking, Hermione stayed silent. Then Madam Rosmerta came and deposited a note in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw a mischievous smirk on the woman's face. She turned her head back to the note and read it : _To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world._ Hermione's eyes widen. She looked up and saw Harry smiling.

"What do you got there Hermione?" He asked innocently.

"No-nothing…" She stuttered.

"Oh really?" Ginny exclaimed grabbing the note out of her hands. "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." She paused and her smile grew wide. "Oooh. Somebody has a crush on Hermione." She teased.

"Shut it Ginny! It's probably some idiot who is playing some joke on me." She snapped.

"Or someone desperately romantic…" Harry added chuckling.

Hermione looked at him and blushed slightly. What if it's ? She thought. No it's not possible. She shook her head and Harry knew at that moment what she had been thinking. His plan was going in the right direction. They continued sipping on their drinks and then they were done.

"I think I'm going to go to the bookshop." Hermione simply said as they exited the building.

"Sure… Ginny and I are going to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Anyone care to join us?" Neville asked shyly.

"We'll come." Ron said pulling on Julie's hand.

"We'll go with 'Mione." Harry stated.

Each took their way and Harry, Luna and Hermione made their way to the bookshop. Once they entered the shop, Luna let go of Harry's hand.

"I'm going to see if father's latest edition of the Quibbler is published." Luna said softly. Harry nodded and followed Hermione while Luna went to the newspaper section.

"Looking for something in particular?" Harry asked softly.

"No. Just curious." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"How about something about werewolves?"

"I think I sufficiently know enough about them…" She blushed slightly.

"Well I am no book-addict. Maybe you should have asked Remus to come with you."

"I never asked you to come!" She snapped.

"Ah but you wish Remus was here…" He said innocently.

"No! Of course not!"

"To the world you maybe one person, but to Remus you are the world…" He purred in her ear.

She spun around and was furious. "Harry James Potter! I don't know what game you are playing at but this isn't funny!" She yelled. She walked past him and stormed out of the bookshop.

"What happened?" Luna's soft voice came from Harry's right side.

"Probably Nargles." He said kissing her forehead.

"I see. Yes they can be aggravating at times…" She said softly.

Hermione was storming across Hogsmeade town. _How could he even suggest that? _She thought angrily. _Remus does not care about me. He hasn't spoken to me in two weeks. _She was furious, no she was sad. She was aching. Her heart was aching. She was crying now. She had hoped that maybe Remus had written that note, and that is why she became so angry at Harry. He seemed to be playing with her feelings which made her feel vulnerable. She was now seating on a rock observing the Shrieking Shack in the distance.

"Hermione?" A soft, yet strong voice came from behind her. She knew that voice all too well. She did not turn around but wiped her tears. "Hermione?" The voice asked again.

"Yes?" She answered hating the sound of her shivering voice. Soon Remus Lupin was kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked wiping her continuous with his handkerchief. The gesture was gentle and soft. But the gesture was so kind, Hermione cried harder. She stood up and was about to run off when she felt a strong hand hold her arm. "Don't go…" He said in a bare whisper.

Hermione's eyes widen and she turned around to look at him.

"I have something for you…" He said pulling out a red rose out of his shabby dress robes. He handed it to her. He was nervous and blushing._This is _so _not romantic, _he thought. _Romantic is dinner, a box of chocolate, a walk under the moon, but all of those are cliché too. _She held the rose to her nose and sniffed it's delicate perfume. "Happy Valentine's day." He added smiling shyly. She looked at him surprised. "I know about it… I've done my research…" He said proudly. She chuckled but was still silent. He looked at her and was also silent. They stared at each other for the longest time without a word. And then Remus came back to his senses. "Hum.." He cleared his throat and averted his eyes but Hermione continued to look at him. "Did you get my note?" He whispered. He waited but no answer. He looked up and saw no answer. "Did you get my note?" He asked again a bit more firm.

"Yes" She chocked out.

"Ah yes well…" He was shifting from foot to foot.

"I love you…" She said softly. He looked at her with wide eyes. He was suppose to say it first. _This was not going according to Harry's plan. Oh for Merlins' sake! Screw the plan! _He thought. He ran forward and assaulted her mouth with his lips. Hermione did not respond at first surprised of what had happened but it wasn't long until she parted her lips so he could deepen his kiss. He pulled back reluctantly and so did she so they could breath.

"Hermione… I…" He was lost for words.

"Remus…" She began. "I love you, I really do." She was surprised of her overall confidence suddenly. "I asked you to mark me because I want to be with you. I don't care how old you are, what condition you are in, what clothes you wear, how much money you make… I just want to have you all to me." She admitted softly, still not believing how confident she was.

"And I want you to be all mine too." He admitted. He kissed her again but this time a lot softer. "I love you Hermione Granger…" He whispered in her ear as he held her tightly in his arms.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the forest stood a very happy Harry Potter : content that his most romantic plan had worked out the way he hoped.

* * *

_A/N_: Ok it took him 17 chapters to tell her he loved her OO. I think that was long enough right? But now they have to face consequences : McGonagall, Hermione's friends, Molly Weasley, Snape, Tonks lol. I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter though… -- 


	18. Prove Me Wrong!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_Here is another update of FML. Hope you likey. I have noticed that my story was on the story alert of 49 people, and 26 add it to their favs. Thank you for reading and liking my story. And to all my reviewers: YOU ARE GREATLY LOVED!

Also McGonagall is not going to be too hard on them either. I am planning to make life hell though with Mrs Weasley. XD 

* * *

Chapter 18 : Prove Me Wrong!

For the past week, Remus and Hermione exchanged glances during class, and hidden kisses after class. Hermione loved the thought of hiding her relationship, it made all so mysterious. Remus, on the other hand, felt like a school boy again, especially when he exchanged shy looks with Hermione. He always felt his cheeks warm up and blush. Things seemed to be going perfectly. Only Harry knew of their relationship which was plenty enough.

Hermione woke up with a warm heart. It was Monday. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She was humming in her room as she gathered her clothes. Her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, were eyeing her oddly. But they didn't say anything. Hermione made her way down to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She got dressed and walked to the Great Hall.

When she entered, she saw her friends at the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to Harry and everyone smiled at her.

"Oi! Hermione! Sleeping in again?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Ron…" She began with a disgusted look. "Can you tell me again what Julie saw in you?"

Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed at her comment while Ron blushed. "Sorry…" He said once he swallowed his food.

She smiled at him and looked up to the table. She saw the empty seat of Remus. She frowned. It wasn't the full moon yet, so she worried. Harry saw her and turned his gaze to the table. He leant over and whispered:

"I'm sure he's alright…"

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly._Of course, he is alright. Remus is a grown man._ She tried to convince herself. She finished her breakfast, along with the others, and they made their way to their DADA class. Once they arrived to the classroom, it was empty.

"Where is everybody?" Neville asked shyly. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we're early." Harry suggested. Everyone nodded and took a seat.

Eventually, the first students followed their lead and took their seats. But there was still no sign of Remus Lupin. Hermione was paling by the second. _He was fine last night when I saw him_. She blushed at that last thought remembering the heated moment they had exchanged.

Approximately ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked into the room. She cleared her throat and walked to the front of the classroom. All students had their eyes fixed on her.

"I'm afraid class is cancelled for today." She asked softly. Hermione's eyes widen. There was whispers among the classroom. "I'm afraid Professor Lupin is unable to attend to his class at the present moment." Hermione's heart was now pounding. "Since Professor Snape has a class at this hour, he cannot teach as a replacement, therefore class is cancelled." She explained. "Please return to your common rooms…"

Everyone began to gather their stuff and leave when they heard : "Except for Miss Granger." She said sternly.

Hermione's heart stopped and sunk low into the pit of her stomach. They had been discovered. That could only be it. Hermione gave a panicked look at Harry who smiled at her encouragingly.

Once the students left the room, Professor McGonagall approached the young lady who was sitting at her table.

"Miss Granger would you follow me please?" Hermione simply nodded.

They walked to they Headmistress's office. It seemed a walk that lasted forever. Hermione was anxious, scared, nervous. The feelings were unbearable and the silence of the Headmistress was killing her. At this moment, Hermione would prefer the Cruciatus Curse to the deadening silence.

She heard Professor McGonagall mutter the heard of the gargoyle that led them to her office. Once they arrived at the top, she opened the door and invited Hermione in. And then, her worst fears were realized : Remus Lupin sat on a chair, next to Severus Snape. There was only one empty chair left.

"Take a seat!" She said in a neutral tone. Hermione obliged and took a seat. She looked at neither Remus nor Snape. "Now that everyone is here, there are some things we need to discuss. Miss Granger, please look at me." Hermione lifted her head reluctantly and looked at the Headmistress. "It is my understanding that you have a relationship with a certain Professor in this school?" She asked softly. Hermione's eyes widen.

"I…I…" Hermione's all coherent thoughts were gone. "I'm sorry…" She simply whispered.

"So it is true then." She paused.

"How did you find out?" She whispered.

"Your lack of hiding yourself properly threw your relationship in the air." Snape sneered. Hermione glared at her Potions master. _Git! He told on us! I should have known!_

_"_Don't think I am the one to blame, Miss Granger. You only have to blame yourself."

"I have to say I am extremely disappointed in you, Miss Granger. I thought you were more responsible than that…" She drawled, and Hermione felt her stomach being punched with every word.

"I bed your pardon Minerva, but Hermione is not at fault…" The soothing voice of Remus came from Hermione's left side.

"Don't think you are off the hook Remus. I am disappointed in Hermione, but I am extremely upset that you would take advantage of a little girl" She said angrily.

Hermione's head shot up at that sentence. "I am not a little girl!" She snapped.

"The way you are acting is being one…" Hermione fell silent at that statement.

"Minerva, am I to leave Hogwarts?" Remus asked as Hermione turned her head to him as tears were threatening to spill.

"I'm afraid that I cannot accept such relationship in my school!" She said coldly.

"But I am of age. And this is my choice!" Hermione pleaded. "Please! Don't send him away!"

Remus felt his heart swell at the sight of Hermione defending him. She did care for him. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Hermione looked at him and she felt guilty : he was losing the only job he would ever had because of her.

"What if we broke off the relationship?" Hermione said sadly. Remus's eyes widen.

"I bed your pardon?" The Headmistress was surprised at her statement.

"I don't want Remus to lose his job because of me. I'd rather sacrifice what we have to prevent a job loss."

Remus felt his heart sunk low. As much as he wanted to keep his job, he wanted to keep Hermione even more. But then again, she was going to graduate this year. What if it were possible?

"Remus, Severus…" She began. "Please leave me alone with Miss Granger." She said softly. They nodded and exited the room.

"Hermione, dear, Remus is so much older than you… How do you know you love him?"

"I don't know." Hermione's eyes widen. This was the first time she actually really did not know. It was something that she could not explain. "All I know is that when he is around, I feel safe and appreciated. I don't feel judged by my intelligence and I can talk just about anything for hours with him…"

The Headmistress nodded. "Hermione, you are eighteen years old. And well, Remus is thirty-nine. Doesn't that scare you?" She asked trying to be comprehensive.

"I know he is much older than me. He is old enough to be my father." McGongall nodded in agreement. "But I don't love him like my father. It's stronger than that. He's like the warmth when I am cold, the air I breath." Hermione felt her heart beating stronger than before. She knew she loved him. She was sure of that.

"But what if later you wanted someone younger than Remus?"

"That is a possibility…" She answered honestly.

"I don't want Remus to get hurt, nor you to feel trapped because you feel sorry. You understand?"

"I do. But when I think of the boyfriends I could have here at Hogwarts, none of them are as worth as Remus. None of them have his intelligence, none of them have those green-amber eyes, none of them have that touch…" She blushed at the last words she used.

McGonagall cleared her throat a bit uncomfortable. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I just cannot understand."

"Have you ever been in love Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Miss Granger, I believe my personal experiences are none of your business but yes I have."

"When did you fall in love the first time?"

"Miss Granger, this is not the appropriate conversation." McGonagall warned.

"Please, answer me!" Hermione pleaded.

"I was sixteen…" The Headmistress sighed. She began remembering her first love, and as astounding as it would sound, he was now her husband. But she would never tell Hermione that, it was irrelevant.

Hermione observed her features. She noticed a smile that was quickly recovered. "Are you married to your first love?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That is none of your concern, Miss Granger. The point is you cannot have a relationship with Remus Lupin."

"And who is to stop me? You?" She said a bit angrily.

"Miss Granger, do not start acting childishly." McGongall warned.

"You can maybe send him away, but I am graduating in four months from now, and we will be able to live our lives the way we please!" Hermione said trying to remain calm.

The Headmistress sighed. "Hermione… You know I care about you right and I only want it's in your best interest?" She said softly.

"Well then why do you wish to deny me the one thing I crave?"

"Because I believe it is a mistake…"

"You are wrong…" Hermione answered firmly.

"Prove me that I am wrong!" She paused. "I will let Remus stay and be your Professor, but your relationship is to remain unknown. If one student knows, I will fire Remus, do you hear me?" She said sternly.

"Yes, Professor!" She answered with glee. "Thank you so much!"

"Now return to your common room. I will tell Remus myself the good news!" Hermione nodded.

As she walked out of the office, she saw Remus and Snape standing behind the door. She glared at Snape who snorted. But she gave a smile to Remus who winked at her. She walked back to the common room feeling slightly reassured but the game was not over.

_Four months undercover… That's possible right?! _She thought. 

* * *

_A/N_: Hope you like it XD


	19. It's Never Really The End

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_Feel free to leave me reviews! Me likey reviews XD It keeps me going… XD and I am going to skip ahead a bit or else I feel like I am going to repeat myself lol 

* * *

Chapter 19 : It's never really the end…

It had been a month since the conversation with the Headmistress. Hermione and Remus were quiet enough to keep their relationship undercover. It had been difficult for Hermione, because Ron was becoming more and more suspicious. Harry was able to cover up for her several times. But he had asked Hermione to maybe tell Ron her relationship. She was wary though. _Would he keep it a secret?_ This was always a question that ran through her mind.

And this weekend was one of those where Ron was suspicious. Hermione had disappeared most of the Saturday afternoon claiming she was in the Library the whole time, but he did not believe her.

"Come on, Hermione! Tell me what have you been hiding?" He said angrily.

"I was at the Library!" She retorted.

"You're lying!" He glared at her. "I went to the Library and you weren't there!"

"You're spying on me?!" She snapped.

"I want to know the truth!"

"It's none of your business!" She began walking off, clearly unhappy of where this was going. But before she could take another step, a strong hand gripped her and spun her around.

"What don't you trust me?" He said sadly. His voice was so small, his eyes so sad, Hermione felt guilty.

"Ron… I…" She sighed. "Fine! I will tell you but you must swear not to tell anyone?" She said firmly.

"Of course."

She took Ron by the hand and brought him into a dark corner, away from onlookers and especially gossiping ears. To be on the safe side, she placed a silencing charm around them.

"Why all the secrecy?" He asked frowning.

"I am…." She gulped. "IamdatingRemus." She said quickly.

"Hermione, talk slowly. I only got the part about you…" He said smiling at her encouragingly.

"I am dating Remus." She breathed out.

"That's it?" He rose an eyebrow. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh come on, Hermione! How stupid do you think I am ?" He laughed. "I figured something was going on between you two…" He paused. "But why did you hide it from me?" He asked disappointed.

She bit her lower lip. "McGonagall threatened to fire Remus if anyone found out. But how did you figured it out?"

"Uh…" He blushed of embarrassment. "I looked on the the Marauders map…" He admitted ashamed.

"So you were spying on me?!" She spat.

"Well, you seemed to have trusted Harry but not me so I was curious…"

"I'm sorry… It's just I was afraid that someone would go and tell McGonagall."

"Your secret is safe with me…" He said smiling down at her and pulling her into a warm hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day before graduation. Remus and Hermione had managed to hide their relationship until presently. It wasn't easy that was for sure. They had managed to keep their secrecy to Harry and Ron. But the guilt was a huge load to carry for Hermione as she lied plenty of times to Ginny, Neville and Luna. Even lying to Julie, Ron's girlfriend, had been difficult for her. But she had managed. Her newts were behind her now and graduation was tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow was the last official day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, she would be able to kiss Remus publicly. It wasn't sure if she would though. She liked the mysterious relationship she held. Her roommates, Parvati and Lavender, had often wondered who the lucky boy was but she refused to tell them. They had tried to follow her, but Hermione ended up losing them. And then eventually they gave up.

Hermione made her way down to Remus's quarters as a last official visit as a "student". She made sure no one followed her, and when she arrived she knocked on his door. A few seconds later, he opened the door. There he was: his lean body covered with scars, dressed in only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet while droplets fell on his torso. She bit her lower lip and tried to not jump on him like a savage teenage girl, but clearly it was difficult. He smirked at her while leaning against the door.

"Why Miss Granger, are you checking me out?" He said in a sultry voice. He always loved the way he could make her weak in the knees. She simply nodded. "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know if it's such a good idea." She said looking up to him with lusty eyes.

He pulled her against him where she could feel his hard erection pressing against her stomach. He kissed her neck. "I think it's a very good idea…" He breathed out before assaulting her mouth. He pulled inside his quarters and kicked the door closed. This was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, he awoke before her. He got out of bed and observed her.  
She was laying on her stomach, her hair was messy and spread out on the pillow, her back was creamy and seemed so soft, the sheet was covering right above her buttocks : she looked like a goddess sleeping. He knew how much he loved her : she was beautiful, intelligent and caring.  
He couldn't help but feel guilt in the pit of his stomach. She had always shown how much she cared, no loved him. But he thought he was taking her innocence, her youth, her life. She could have all the men in the world, yet she was with him : an old man, a werewolf.  
He pushed a stray of hair away from her face to observe her features. Pink lips, rosy cheeks, a few freckles across her nose : she looked like a doll.

He leant forward. "I love you…" He whispered as he kissed her temple. He walked to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, when the door shut : a smile grew across her lips.

About half hour later, he came out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel wearing only his boxers.

"Good Morning…" He heard that soft voice he knew all too well. He smiled and turned to her.

"Good Morning, love." He answering taking a seat next to her and kissing her like his life depended on it.

"If you continue that, you're going to have to take another shower…" She said suggestively.

He chuckled. "You are a naughty witch, love!"

"I can't help it…" She bit her lower lip. "I just can't get enough of you apparently." She blushed lightly.

"Wait until the day I shag you day and night!" He paused laughing at her wide eyes. "You won't even be able to walk for weeks." He added whispering to her ear. Her face turned to a bright shade of red. He chuckled. "Come on, love, get ready. It's graduation day!" He said brightly.

She simply nodded while heading to the bathroom. Remus shook his head laughing lightly.

A few hours later, the Ceremony begun. Families and friends had come to celebrate the end of year. Once it was over, Mrs Weasley greeted everyone with a warm, bone crushing hug. She made sure Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Julie were all gathered for a picture.

"Now, we are going to spend the summer together at Grimmauld Place, yes?" She asked excitedly. "I mean I know Harry, Ron and Ginny are going to, but how you children?"

"My grand mother said I could come for a few weeks, and then visit a couple times when I want to." Neville said shyly.

"My father said that the month of July could be spent there…." Luna said smiling softly.

"How about you, dear?" She asked turning to Julie, eyes glittering at the thought that she might her future daughter-in-law.

"I… Uh… Well… Ron asked me to come over…" She was blushing. "And my parents agreed for July, if you don't mind of course. I mean I don't want to be any other."

"Oh dear, you won't be." Mrs Weasley pulled her into another hug.

"Mum… Let her go…" Ron said embarrassed. "She can't breathe."

"Oh right, sorry!" Mrs Weasley said smiling at her warmly. "How about you, Hermione?"

"I will be there, of course." She said beaming of joy. "My parents have a couple of conferences for dentists to attend to in the United States during the month of July. And August, I will be going back and forth between my parent's house and Grimmauld Place." She said smiling.

"That's great, dear!" Hermione smiled at the older woman whom she considered like a mother.

While they were talking, Mr Weasley arrived and congratulated everyone while the Twins were meeting Ron's girlfriend. Hermione had the feeling they were already planning their next mischief, and she would be their next victim. She smiled, but her eyes began searching the Great Hall for Remus. He was nowhere to be found. She frowned.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to go finish up my packing so I am ready for our departure tomorrow." Hermione left the group and was walking to the common room.

"Eager to leave Hogwarts, love?" She heard from behind her. She smiled and turned around to see Remus standing before her. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. "Congratulations, love!" He said before kissing softly.

When he pulled back, he frowned. Her face was sad, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Something wrong? My kissing is that bad?" He asked softly.

"Oh, no, no! It's not you!" She answered quickly. "I'm just emotional, because it's the end of Hogwarts. This had become my home…" She rested her head against his chest, holding him tightly.

"I understand. It's true you become attached to the fond memories, the happiness, the tears. You are about to enter a grown-up world. But if there is anyone that can do this, it's you. I trust you on that side." She looked up to him and his thumb stroke her cheek. "But know this : it's never really the end…" He said smiling before leaning down to kiss her. 

* * *

_A/N _: Ok, so I kinda want to skip ahead the four months lol. The next chapters will be the summer at Grimmauld Place and therefore confrontation with Mrs Weasley XD lol


	20. Sea, Sun and Sand

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did I wouldn't be writing any fanfics.

_A/N:_Thanks for the many reviews at the last chapter XD That made my ego happy XD. 

* * *

Chapter 20 : Sea, Sun and Sand.

They had been at 12 Grimmauld Place for a week now. Graduation was behind them, Hogwarts was just a memory, even Remus's full moon had past a couple days ago. Now, they were decided to fully enjoy their summer holidays.  
When it was over, at the end of August, Ron, Harry, Julie and Ginny would go on to train as Aurors. Hermione would start her internship in the Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures. Neville would start his internship as a Class Assistant for Herbology and Luna would be a Naturalist's assistant.  
But that was still a month or so ahead. For now, they were going to suck up the sun, and have some fun.

Hermione had been preparing this outing with Luna, Ginny and Julie since they had arrived, along with Mrs Weasley. They wanted to go to the beach and have a picnic altogether. They had managed to convince everyone. Only one person was adament to go, and it was Remus Lupin. Because of his scarred torso, he didn't want to scare off anyone. But Hermione convinced him otherwise. He couldn't say no to such convincing. So everyone was up and ready.

It was nearly 10 am, and everyone were in the living room. Everyone was already downstairs except for the Twins and Remus. Hermione becoming impatient.

"Are they coming already?" She mumbled.

"They will be here in a minute, dear." Molly said trying to calm the girl down.

And five minutes later, Remus and the twins arrived. Hermione smiled shyly at Remus who simply blushed. Molly and Arthur gathered everyone to tell them where they were going. There was small village by the sea, on Foulness Island, where no Muggles lived, the closest muggle town being Southend-on-sea. The village had a bar where Wizards could travel by floo network. Hermione wasn't very comfortable with the floo. It always made her dizzy.

"I think someone should pair up with Hermione…" Mrs Weasley offered softly. Hermione smiled at her compassion.

"I'll help her." Remus offered. Ron and Harry let out a chuckle while Hermione glared at them.

"Thank you, Remus." She said softly.

Remus threw a bit a floo powder and green flames engulfed them. A few minutes later, they arrived at destination. They walked out and Remus held her tightly around the waist to prevent any falls. She thanked him and he was about to lean in to kiss her when Harry came out.

"Hey, lovebirds. The others are coming, remember?" Harry teased.

Remus blushed and stepped immediately away from Hermione. He did not want to experience the Molly-wrath just yet. Hermione giggled as the others arrived. Mrs Weasley walked over to Hermione to check her from head to toe.

"Are you ok, dear?" Hermione nodded smiling. "Good… Well, let's go then!"

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the bar. Arthur took a few minutes to talk to the owner before joining the others. There were a few other families, but not too many people. Everyone laid out their towels.  
Ginny, Julie and Luna were already in their bathing suits and hurriedly put some sun cream on. Once they were done, they ran towards the water. They were soon joined by Neville, Ron and Harry. Hermione took her time, clearly shy of her body. Ginny had insisted that she wear a two-piece bathing suit.

"Why, Hermione, aren't you joining them?" Molly asked.

"Uh… Yes. Of course." She stuttered. Remus looked at her smiling softly.

"Hermione, you better hurry up…." George started.

"We don't want to throw you in the water…" Fred continued.

"All dressed up." They finished stalking her like prey.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly yelled while Hermione gulped.

She removed her clothing. She was beautiful in her black bathing suit. Remus had to fight the urge of assaulting her body right there in front of everybody.

"Come here, dear. Let me put some cream on you. I don't want you to burn either." Molly said motioning her to sit in front of her.

Hermione took a seat in front of the older woman. When she was done, Hermione stood up and began walking towards the water. The next moment was completely unexpected, well not totally. She felt two pairs of arms carry her and running.

"Fred! George! Put me down this instant!" She yelled.

They exchanged a mischievous grin. "With pleasure!" And with that, they threw her in the water. When she emerged, she saw all her friends laughing while Molly was scolding them.

"Gits!" She mumbled while glaring at her friends.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It was just a joke!" Harry said laughing.

She fought the urge of laughing but eventually caved in. They began a fight in the water. Hermione called a few times on Remus but he wouldn't move. She walked to him and asked with her big brown eyes but he still wouldn't budge. Then, she told him : no swim, no kiss. And she walked off.

Eventually, Remus joined them. Harry and Ron tried to push him under water but he was simply too strong. He actually would pick them up and throw them back into the water. Molly would yell but he wouldn't care. A few times, he felt a small hand across his buttocks and see lusty eyes looking at him. Hermione was definitely not making this easy for him.

A couple hours later, a little after noon, they sat on the beach and enjoyed their picnic. Hermione and Julie had helped Molly prepare the food for everyone. It was nice to see how Molly loved Julie. And it would seem the young lady appreciated the motherly love from the older woman. Ron was definitely happy. While eating, Remus and Hermione exchanged shy glances without giving themselves away. Something they had managed to do this past week at the House of Black.

When everyone was done, Hermione stood up and proposed if anyone wanted to go for a small walk. Remus wanted to accept but did not want to seem eager either. Harry and Luna refused, going their own way. Julie, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the Twins decided to stay with Molly and Arthur to play a few wizards game. That left Remus.

"Remus, dear, why don't you go with her? I'd feel better if she wasn't alone." Molly suggested.

Remus nodded and got up. They walked side by side silently. They walked behind a hill of sand, and Remus grabbed her fiercely pulling her against him. He assaulted her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue through her lips gaining full access to her hot mouth.

"Merlin, woman! You are driving me crazy! That bathing suit, those naughty hands…" She smirked at him. "You shouldn't play with me like that." He warned.

"Oh my, Remus! What are you going to do?" She teased.

"Punish you!" He growled.

He pulled her against him so she could feel his erection. She was whimpering longing to feel him. He laid down on the sand while she straddled him. The next half hour or so was pure bliss to both of them. They laid together on the sand for another half hour when Remus and Hermione heard Molly calling for them. They got up quickly trying to remove the sand from their backs. When she cornered the dune, she saw them and smiled.

"There you are… I was looking for you. We are leaving in about twenty minutes…"

They nodded both blushing lightly. She looked at them questionably but simply shrugged and began her walk back to the group. They sighed in relief and looked at each other before laughing.

"That was close…" Hermione said.

"Too close…" He said looking at her hungrily. He approached her like an animal.

"Remus, we got to go." She moaned under his feather kisses on her neck and then he began kissing her on the lips.

"Oh by the way…"Molly began before stopping in her sentence seeing the couple before her. "What are you doing?!" She screeched.

They stopped and looked at her. Their eyes were wide open. She was clearly furious glaring at both of them.

She then focused on Remus. "Remus Lupin, I am most outraged by your conduct over a child." She paused and turned her eyes to Hermione who gulped. "And you, Hermione Granger, I am extremely disappointed." She said in a very angry tone.

"Molly…." Remus began.

"Don't even think about talking your way out of this! Back to the group, now! The both of you!" She said firmly.

They both bowed their head clearly ashamed but on their way back to the group, they exchanged small laughing glances. "Quit the act! You are in serious trouble!" Molly cut them off.

Once they joined the group, they all looked at them questionably. Ron and Harry figured it out knowing the couples situation. They finished getting themselves ready and walked back to the bar. They used the floo and arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

"Everyone, upstairs and take a shower!" Molly began furiously. "Everyone, except you two!" She said pointing at Remus and Hermione.

Everyone left the room, even the Twins. They knew that in this state, their mother was not too be disobeyed. Arthur looked at her but she told him to leave to.

"Sit! Now!" She said firmly. Remus and Hermione took a seat on the black velvet sofa. They looked up to her while both of her hands were on her hips. "So? Care to explain?" 

* * *

_A/N:_And I will leave it to there. Molly's wrath in the next chapter XD.


	21. I Am Warning You

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_A/N _: I'm back. Sorry it took longer than I thought. But I am back. I've decided that most likely this fic will go up to 30. I have an outline in mind that goes up to 30.  
It's going to be softer than I want, because well I've lost my train of thought of a month ago lol. I don't remember what I wanted to put at the time and I was stupid not to write it down….

* * *

Chapter 21 : I Am Warning You….

"Sit Now!" She said firmly. Remus and Hermione took a seat on the black velvet sofa. They looked up to her while both of her hands were on her hips. "So? Care to explain?"

Hermione bowed her head. Molly was like a mother to her, and she did want to disappoint her. Remus turned his eyes to Hermione and decided it might be best if he began the explanation.

"Well, there isn't very much to explain, Molly… Hermione and I love each other." He simply stated as he took her small hand into his while kissing the top of her hand.

"That is not possible! She's only a child, Remus! And you!" She was fuming with anger. "You're old enough to be her father!" She yelled. "And you!" She pointed at Hermione. "What has possibly gone through your mind to have a lover this old! Have you gone mental?!"

The screeching of her voice resonated through the whole house. Upstairs, everyone was listening to the conversation. And the secret was now known to all. Hermione did not budge. She simply took in the yelling. But the more she heard Molly yell at Remus, the more she felt anger built inside.

"Remus, I cannot possibly imagine that you, of all people, would chose a child over Tonks!" Molly snapped.

"Well, he did!" Hermione fired back in a calm yet angry voice. She looked up to the older woman with daggering eyes. "He chose me, as I chose him. So just accept it!" Hermione said firmly. Molly was in shock. Never had Hermione contradicted her before.

"Dear, you think you love him but you are not! You are far too young…" She began to explain.

"I've heard enough from Professor McGonagall. I will not have the same speech. We've been together for a few months now, and I have no intention of giving him up…" Hermione stood firm to her convictions.

"Molly…" Remus began softly. "You must understand and see that Hermione is much more mature than any other young woman you have met. I love her, I truly do. She accepted me for what I am from the moment she knew…." He paused and his eyes turned to sadness. "Tonks never did."

"Remus, I understand that you may be confused but you are too old! She deserves someone her age!" Molly said a bit angrily.

"Listen, Mrs Weasley, none of the boys my age interest me like Remus interests me! And you will not stand in our way!" Hermione explained trying to contain her anger.

Remus caressed her hand gently to appease her. Hermione looked at him and she saw him smiling softly. She gave him a small smile. Molly looked at the exchange of affection between them and noticed the love. But she could not understand why those two were meant together. He was 20 years her senior. It's just not possible.

"That's it! I can't stand it! Young lady go up to your room! Now!" Molly yelled. Hermione glared at her but walked out the room. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

Downstairs, Molly was pacing in front of Remus. "Molly, if you do not stop you are going to make a hole in the floor." Remus teased which brought her back to her thoughts.

"Don't play with me, Remus! I don't know what spell you used on that child, but it has to end now!"

"Listen, I am not Sirius so I am not going to fight with you, but you are testing my patience…" He warned.

"I don't care!" She replied.

"I am warning you to stay away from us if you continue to threaten our couple!" He growled in a low voice, unknown to Molly.

"Remus… She's just…" Remus stood from the sofa and was now hovering over the older woman. She paled. She had never seen him so dark, so dangerous.

"She's mine… And will always be! If you try anything to attempt her to run from me, I will personally deal with you…" He added. Molly gulped and simply nodded.

He backed away and he seemed to return to a kinder self. Molly looked at him suspiciously. Never had she seen Remus so dark, so threatening before. They stood in silence when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Everything alright?" He asked softly.

"I believe so…" Remus replied with a smile.

"No…" Molly whispered. Remus turned to face her and saw her concerned face. "I still don't think that Remus and Hermione should have this relationship. It's not right!" She stated softly.

"How many times to have to repeat myself to make it clear ?" Remus's voice started to rise a bit.

"Listen…" Arthur's voice cut them from starting a fight. "Molly, dear, it is their choice to make, not yours. If they wish to be together let them be…."

"But…" Molly wanted to protest but a look from her husband silenced her.

He shook his head. "Don't! Be supportive and there for them…" Arthur added. Molly simply nodded and made her way to the kitchen without another word. "Give her some time. She will get used to it." Arthur said smiling at Remus. Remus nodded and excused himself.

Remus walked upstairs to find Hermione. He walked in and sat on her bed. She was laying on her stomach, face opposite from him. He could not see her tears, but he could hear the sniffling. He rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, 'Mione. Arthur spoke in our favor." He said softly. Hermione turned around to face him. Her eyes were wet and his heart broke. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you…" She smiled at him. "Promise me you'll never leave me." He said in a voice that Hermione knew all to well : scared.

"Remus John Lupin, I love you and I will never leave you, I promise…" She said holding his face with her two small hands. She kissed him passionately to prove how much she cared for him.

As she kissed him, Remus sensed something unusual and different about her. When he looked at her, she seemed the same : beautiful as ever. But there was something different. He looked at her strangely which made her raise an eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled at her._Probably, just my imagination…_

* * *

A/N : Short I know, but I need to get back into it…. Sorry! 


	22. Hermione The Same or Different?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_A/N : _Ooooooh my! I am so sorry! I should be ashamed of myself! Nothing excuses my lack of updates! But I have this moment where I am like "I'm fed up with everything!". But my baby sis, Dark17Angel, has been pushing me so as I promised her an update, here is one.  
For those who read Books and Moonlit Affairs, I am having a moment where I am like "Where do I go from here?" LOL. So give a minute!

* * *

Chapter 22 : Hermione - the same or different?

Remus had still been having strange feelings about Hermione. She was the same, but yet there was something different. He couldn't tell what it was. His mind had been focusing too much on that particular issue that he became distant.

Hermione felt the distance between the both of them for the past couple of weeks. She thought maybe she had done something wrong. She decided it was time to confront him. She walked up to his room and knocked softly. There was no answer. She tried the handle and pushed the door. It opened and she found Remus sitting in his armchair : reading….

She cleared her throat to get his attention. Remus heard the sound, and looked up from his book. She smiled softly to which he responded an equal smile.

"Remus, may I speak with you?" She asked quickly. He nodded. She kneeled in front of him and looked at him worried. He knew all too well what was going through her mind. "Have I done something wrong?"

And there it was. That question, he knew he was going to get it. It wasn't her fault, but something was troubling him. He was totally, utterly in love with this young lady but he felt like she was different. He fancied the thought that maybe she had betrayed him. But she would never. He knew it. He looked at her without a word, and then he saw her eyes glistening. His silence was like a confirmation for her. He saw a single tear run down her cheek. His hand reached out to her cheek to wipe off the single wet drop. The sincere look in her eyes made him feel guilty. He had distanced himself because of some feeling. But she loved him, and he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He sighed. Her heart was racing. She was fearing the worst. "It's not your fault…. It's just…." He paused. "Never mind." He finished.

"What is it? Tell me, please!" She insisted.

"There is something different about you, and I cannot tell what it is." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened. Something different about me? She thought. "What do you think it is ?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know…." He bit his lower lip. His fears were making him want to say something he didn't want to. She frowned and that gave him a reason to blurt it out : "Are you cheating on me?" He asked quickly.

Hermione's heart sunk low and she fainted. The shock of his question had been unbearable. Remus quickly scooped her up and took her to St Mungos as quickly as possible.

The next several hours were like an eternity. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that she would never cheat on him. Harry and Ron had arrived a few hours ago and lectured him on how much she loved him. The guilt was killing him. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for even thinking such horrible thoughts. He sat on a chair, his head was held by his hands. The people came and passed by him without telling him how his dearly beloved was.

Then, the doctor finally came with a smile on her face. Harry and Ron patted on Remus's shoulder and he lifted his head up. He saw the young woman arrive and his heart was racing.

"So, how is she?" Ron asked impatiently.

"She is doing fine!" She answered smiling.

"Can we see her?" Harry asked.

"I would have to say no for now. She is resting. But I do need to speak to you, Mr Lupin." She said with an amused look.

Remus wasn't all amused. He was scared of what this woman was going to say to him. Harry and Ron were told they could come back in a couple hours once she was rested. They left, and Remus followed the young woman into her office. She took a seat behind her cherry wood colored desk. Remus stood like a five year old boy who was about to be punished. At least, that is how he felt.

"Please, Mr Lupin, take a seat." She offered. He sat quickly and looked at her scared. "Please relax. There is nothing wrong with Miss Granger. No actually…." She paused and her whole face lit up. Remus felt uncomfortable as her face suddenly turned to seriousness. "Mr Lupin, what are your relations with Miss Granger?".

"I…. She's my love…." He whispered.

"So you two are involved?" She asked smiling again. He nodded, and bowed his head. "Nothing to be ashamed of. She is a very beautiful young woman…. Mr Lupin…" She paused and he rose his head to meet her eyes again. "Has she been involved with anyone else?" She asked seriously.

"Not that I am aware of…." His voice was so scared. That had been his fear.

"I am not implying cheating, I meant, how long have you two been together?"

"Since February…. So approximately five months."

"Then it is safe to say, there is no other." She paused and seemed thoughtful. "May I run a few tests on you please?" He nodded.

She then proceeded to run her tests and asked him to return to her in a couple hours. That is when he will be able to see Hermione. He listened and went back to Grimmauld Place.

Once he arrived, Harry and the Weasley family were sitting silently around the table. All eyes were on him, and he felt really uncomfortable.

"How is she?" Mrs Weasley asked, breaking through the dead silence.

"I don't know… She wouldn't tell me. Only that she is fine." He breathed out.

"But you were there nearly an hour after we left…." Ron said surprised.

"She ran a few tests on me." He admitted and then he saw Mrs Weasley smiling. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" She giggled. Everyone were wondering what the giggles were about but paid no attention.

A couple hours later, they, Ron, Harry, and Remus, returned to St Mungos, along with Mr and Mrs Weasley.. They asked for the Doctor and she came quickly.

"Come with me…." She said smiling. She led them to the single bedroom where Hermione was. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. "Miss Granger you have visitors…"

She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. Remus was the first to run by her side. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He began through tears. "I didn't mean what I said. It's just something was different about you, but I don't care I love you so much!" He continued.

"It's alright, Remus…. I know why!" She said smiling at him. He looked at her with a questionable look.

"Yes, Mr Lupin. My results revealed you are a werewolf." She began. He simply nodded. "This was an important factor for me. Miss Granger had already explained it all to me, but I needed testing to confirm her sayings."

"I don't understand…" He admitted.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" The roar came from everyone else in the bedroom. She turned to them and smiled sheepishly. But Remus was silent….

"What you thought was different about her was actually you sensed the child." The doctor explained. "Also, this is important to know that you are a werewolf as her pregnancy is slightly different than others. Instead of 9 months of pregnancy, she faces only 7."

"It's a good thing you are a werewolf, dear!" She said laughing.

Remus stood in silence still. He was in total shock. And then thoughts began racing in his mind : this child would have his curse, it would be doomed to his same fate. Hermione knew all too well what Remus was thinking.

"Remus, dear…" She began making him turn his attention to her. "Rest assured. This baby will never turn into a werewolf… Doctor?"

"Yes, that is correct. Some of your werewolf genes are transmitted to the child, obviously, but unless you bite him or a werewolf bites him, there is no chance of transformation. The child will be agitated around the full moon, which might be unbearable for the mother at moments." She said smiling at Hermione. "But other than that, he or she will never become a fully pledged werewolf."

Remus fell into a nearby chair. His fears flew away at those words. The only thought he had in his mind : he was going to be a father. A father! He couldn't even begin to imagine all the things that he wanted to share that this precious little thing.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked worriedly to Hermione.

"Yes, I am keeping this child. That is if you want he or she as much as I do." She answered.

He stood up and ran to her kissing her passionately. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" The words came out like a charm, without even realizing it and between all the kisses he was giving her.

"Yes." That was the only word she managed to say.

* * *

_A/N _: So there a baby and a wedding coming up XD lol. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it long, but I guess I fail at fanfics! LOL


	23. Author's Note

-1Author's Note: So I accidentally deleted the Author's note. So if you have any comments about Chapter 22 : Hermione - The Same or Different? Please feel free to leave them under this chapter, if you can't on the previous one! LOL


	24. 23 : A Failed Marriage?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_A/N : _Thanks to my reviewers! I need more. More I say!  
Oh and I don't think I killed off Hermione's parents, so I am going to use soon XD

* * *

Chapter 23 : A Failed Marriage?

It was the beginning of September and nearly two months since Hermione was announced of her pregnancy. It has been two long months for her as Mrs Weasley and her mother took care of the eventful wedding. While the marriage was planned to take place in two weeks, on her birthday, Hermione was spending her days at the Ministry enjoying her internship. She was determined to get things working for Werewolves. She wanted to amend certain laws.

When Remus and herself presented themselves to the Ministry to announce their marriage, there was a huge roar of anger. Werewolves were not allowed to marry nor have children. Until now, Hermione's doctor had been kind and kept Hermione's pregnancy quiet. No one knew, except close friends. But when Remus and Hermione asked to be married, they were flat out refused. That is until the famous Harry Potter came into the picture. The boy-who-lived had a huge influence on the ministry and they amended the law.

But this was just the beginning of a long fight….

Two weeks later, September 19th was today's date. It was the marriage of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Hermione was already showing slightly but when people asked : she had just taken in a few pounds. No one dared to ask if it was true. It seemed plausible. She was getting ready for her wedding. Luna, Julie, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and her mother were helping her get ready. Her beautiful long white dress was bought in the muggle world. She wanted to remain true to who she was. She had gone dress shopping with her mother, and it was a day that she had gladly appreciated. Some mother-daughter time was something she had missed a lot.

It was almost time for her to walk down the aisle when someone burst into her room. It was Harry and he was panting. Luna went to him and they spoke quietly, when Hermione heard a gasp. She turned to face her friends who wore worried looks on their face. Suddenly, panic crossed her face. What was happening? She thought. Harry knew all too well what she was thinking and couldn't lie to her.

"They took Remus to Azkaban…." He said bluntly. Her heart began racing and she felt like she was about to faint. Ginny ran to her and held her tightly.

"It's ok…. I'm sure everything is fine….." She said soothingly.

"What happened?!" Mrs Weasley asked angrily.

"He was arrested just an hour ago on his way here…. I don't know why though!" He admitted ashamed.

Suddenly Severus Snape and Tonks entered the room. "Miss Granger, come with me…" Snape's voice was cold but insistent. She nodded and followed him. Harry was about to run after them, when Tonks held him.

"No!" She yelled.

"But!" He began…

"This is not your battle, Harry…." She said smiling sadly.

"Let me go!" He yelled at the pink haired woman. She shook her head. Luna came to him and softly touched his face.

"Harry…!" That was all she needed to say as he calmed down.

Snape and Hermione walked out of the building and a few minutes later, they were at Azkaban. Hermione was feeling anxious. But the calm, and still, face of Snape made her relax a bit. The weary and cold air chilled her down the bones. She looked frantically around for her dearly beloved but he was nowhere in sight. The dementors tried to approach her, but Snape only protected her from them.

He walked passed them until they reached a small, grey-stoned cellar where sat Remus with his head in his hands. The door flung open and she ran to him, kneeling in front of him : crying. He lifted his eyes and saw those shiny brown eyes. He knew she was worried. She didn't know why he was here, and the question would come any minute.

"Remus… What happened?" She asked worriedly.

There it was…. She wanted to know. _What was he suppose to tell her? The truth? She wouldn't handle it. Would she still love him after what happened? _So many questions ran through his mind. His features let Hermione know he was in deep thought. His cold, lose eyes let her know he was confused.

"Remus, my love… Please tell me! What's wrong!" She insisted.

"They found out…." That was all he said.

"Found out what?!" She continued.

"You are bearing my child…." He admitted. She gasped at his words. She knew that they took him because he had procreated. This was against the law.

"But how?" She asked… Her voice was small, soft, yet trembling. His heart sunk.

"I don't know…" He placed his two hands on her cheeks. "I am so sorry…." He said through tears.

"But it's not your fault…." She paused. "Is it?" She was becoming untrusting. He feared this.

"No…" He simply answered.

"Then how did they find out?"

"I don't know!" He snapped angrily. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. He gasped and held her close. "I am sorry… Hermione, I love you so much. I wanted this family. They are taking it away from me." He cried in her shoulder and for the first time, Hermione saw how vulnerable he could be.

"I will clear this out… I promise! I will get you out of here!" She said firmly. "Try to hold on for me." She said as she looked into his eyes. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This child is yours and will be here when you get out…"

He smiled at her. Hermione kissed him passionately and then left him sitting in the cold room. Snape walked out with her and brought her straight to the ministry. Hermione was determined to get him free. They ruined everything on the day of her marriage, and he saw her in her wedding dress before walking down the aisle : that is bad luck. She was now extremely angry.

* * *

A/N : Ok I put a twist. I didn't plan this at first, but I thought a little twist would be nice XD It will be sorted out, I am just not sure when… I mean by that before or after the birth of her child. XD. Poor Remus rotten in Azkaban.  
Anyways… I have a question to my reviewers : Hermione should carry one child or twins? Do you want boy(s)? Girl(s)? One of each (if twins) ? Give me name suggestion. The person that gives me the best suggestion will win a oneshot of their choice XD.


	25. 24 : Werewolf Law Amendment Requirement

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_A/N : _Thanks to my reviewers! I loved all your suggestions, but I have made my decision : I have not ONE but TWO winners!  
First winner is : Earthsong05. She (I'm assuming you are a girl) made a good suggestion for the continuity of the fic. So you are entitled to a oneshot of your choice.  
Second winner is : MoonNightLover. She suggested the name for the child. So you also are entitled to a oneshot.  
**Both winners** : Please PM me your choice of pairing, plot and I will get that done for your asap. XD

* * *

Chapter 24 : Werewolf Law Amendment Requirement!

It was now the end of October. After a failed marriage that happened over a month ago, Hermione discovered that the Ministry had been looking for in depth information about this soon-to-be marriage between a werewolf and a muggle-born. They wanted to find a way to prevent this marriage by any means necessary. Eventually, they found the leak : the medi-witch that took care of Hermione had to spill the story. She was threatened to lose her job. Hermione understood and had visited Remus to explain to him. He was angry and growing tired and weary. But Hermione knew she mustn't lose faith. The Ministry had tried to make her give up on her child, but she was too far into the process. It would have been life-threatening to her life, and it would have made the headlines of the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter would have jumped onto the story. So they tried to keep it as quiet as possible.

Hermione worked alongside Kingsley in the Department of Regulations and Controls of Magical Creatures. Her internship was almost annulled due to her pregnancy but Kingsley appealed for her. She was able to remain by his side and continue her internship. He was her mentor and instructor.

She fought hard for the liberation of her fiancé, but especially to amend the laws for Werewolves. She tried to prove numerous times that her child would never become a fully pledged werewolf. But the Ministry would not listen. They refused each and every time her demands. The fought was hard and taking a toll on her. She was four months pregnant after all. But she continued to fight. She wanted her love to be around when their child was born. But it was a long hard fight.

--

Another hearing was scheduled on this day of the 22nd of November. Now a few weeks into her fifth month of pregnancy.

"Miss Granger, you are here to present your case to amend the law of procreation for Werewolves?" The Minister asked. She simply nodded. "How many times have we refused it?"

"Three times, Sir…" She spoke softly.

"Then why can't you understand it?" The Minister asked frustrated.

"Because I want to know what will make you change your mind?" She asked sincerely.

"Miss Granger…." He paused and was growing angry. "There is no way that we will amend the law! Is it clear? Those creatures have…" But before he could continue, Hermione roared in anger.

"Those creatures are still humans. Yes, every month they turn into monsters but they do still have feelings and hearts. And if you had one, you would understand!" She snapped.

"Miss Granger, we are very tolerant of you being an intern. But I would ask you to refrain of talking back at me! I am your Superior and you shall respect me! Now leave! We have better things to discuss!" He yelled.

Hermione walked out the room fuming in anger. But especially she walked out feeling dizzy and crying. The more she fought, the more she thought that Remus would never be there to see their child come into this world. She ran to her office and locked herself in. She cried, and cried, and cried. She could feel her child stir in her belly. She rubbed it fondly, but the tears wouldn't stop from running down her cheeks. This was getting too difficult to bear.

--

Two weeks later, the same amendment was being treated in front of the Ministry, but this time she wasn't attending. Only Kingsley was to appear in front of the Ministers. Hermione fought back her tears but it was too difficult. She was a month and a half away from giving birth to their son. She had been in her office during the meeting, crying, until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Just a minute!" She called out as she wiped the tears off her face. She tried to make herself as presentable as possible. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Kingsley. He smiled softly at her to which she responded equally. He noticed the red eyes but carefully chose not to talk about it.

"Hermione, I have some good and bad news!" He began softly with his low, deep voice. She nodded. "During the meeting today, I talked to the Ministers about the procreation law for werewolves. Of course, they began to counter argue and cited their decision they told you. I asked them to seriously consider this. The friend of Harry Potter being disregarded would not be well seen in the Wizarding world. Of course, they tried to counter argue stating that they offered you a marriage." He paused and she simply nodded in confirmation that she was listening. "They will amend the law…" Her face lit up in bright hopes. "But only on one condition…." She frowned.

"What is this condition?"

"When your child is born and shows no sign of transformation, then they will judge you told the truth and amend the law…" He paused and continued. "And then, Remus will be freed."

Hermione sat and stared at her desk blankly. Remus would not be there. The fear that she had since his imprisonment was coming to life. She did not know what to do. She wanted him by her side for the birth of their son but he wouldn't be able to. After a few snaps, Hermione lift her head to the man who had been trying to get her attention.

"Hermione?!" He asked firmly. She nodded. "I think you should go to Remus and talk to him…" She nodded and got up.

Without a word she walked out of her office and went straight to Azkaban. She didn't notice that Kingsley had followed her, at first. He was by her side, she knew that much, but she felt so lost and cold. As she arrived in front of Remus's cell, she fell her stomach tighten. She walked into the cold stoned room and saw a ragged looking Remus.

"Remus?" She asked softly. He turned his face to her. His eyes were surrounded with dark circles, his hair was looking awful, his skin was dry and he was extremely thin. As she looked at him, she fell down to her knees and began to cry. Her whole body was shaking.

Remus looked at her and fell to the ground holding her tightly with the mere force he had left. "Love, I need you to be strong! Everything is going to be alright…. Please… Smile!" His voice was so sad, so pitiful.

"Remus, you can't come out of here before the baby's birth." She cried out into his shoulder. "You won't be there with me…."

"What do you mean?" He asked softly. Hermione was crying too hard to talk. She was losing control of herself.

"They won't amend the law until Hermione gives birth. They have to wait until the first full moon to see if your child will transform. If it won't then the law will be amended, and you will be free!" Kingsley explained. He watched the couple who had nothing but love for each other. Yet there they were, fighting a battle that was taking a toll on both of them.

Remus pulled Hermione away from him to look into those chocolate eyes he loved so much. Those eyes were the only memory he held onto. Seeing them wet made him lose hope and he didn't want to. He knew he would get out. He had faith in Hermione. She was smart and beautiful. She would appeal to the Ministry, he knew it.

"Hermione, my love… Listen to me." Hermione looked at him as tears traveled down her cheeks. "I need you to be strong. Give birth to our son. Help him through the first full moon. And I will be here, waiting patiently until you come back to me with that child in your arms. Promise me you will continue to fight!" He said firmly. She nodded. "Say it!" He insisted.

"I promise! I will prove to them that you, our son and all werewolves are no threat! And I will get you out of here!" She said through tears but with a determined look.

"That's my girl! That's who I want to marry when I get out of this cold and dreadful place!" He winked at her before kissing her softly.

Hermione responded to his kiss, and then broke it. She walked out of the place followed by Kingsley, until he heard : "Please protect her…" Remus said.

"I will, Remus… I will." That was Kingsley's simple answer.

He escorted Hermione back to Grimmauld Place where, without a word to anyone, she walked up to her room. Harry left Luna's side and was about to run up to his best friend when Kingsley grabbed him by the arm. He shook his head but Harry glared at him.

"Let her be…. She needs some time alone."

"I want to talk to her!" Harry yelled.

"In time… First, let me explain the new situation, then you may proceed to talking to her, if you must." Kingsley spoke softly but clearly. Harry nodded his head and took a seat.

Kingsley began to explain to the members present what had happened at the Ministry.

* * *

_A/N_ : So there you go! Only 6 chapters left XD LOL. I am kinda sad that it's almost over ….. lol


	26. 25 : Full Moons Aren't Always Bad!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_A/N : _Thanks to my reviewers! XD  
Message to MoonNightLover : Could you send me again the oneshot fic plot you wanted. I seem to have misplaced it.  
For EarthSong05 : I still have your oneshot, It's coming I promise! LOL Actually, I am having "plans" on a fic, based on your plot lol

* * *

Chapter 25 : Full Moons aren't always bad!

January 14th…. Cold, wet, snowy, all the wrong things to bring a child into this world. At least that is what Hermione thought as she stared out the window. She knew it would be sooner or later that she would give birth to her son. She would not have the one she loved the most by her side, to hear the first scream of their child.

The past month had been unbearable for her. From tears of anger to depression to some happiness, she felt all at once. After her last visit with Remus at the start of December, she decided to avoid Azkaban from there on. She spent Christmas with the Weasley family and friends. And then they celebrated the new year. But the day of her son's birth was drawing near. She was in her seventh month, and she knew it wouldn't be long.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door of her room open. The soft and smooth voice of her best friend made her smile sadly : Harry… While he was busy with Auror training with Ron, he made sure Hermione had everything she needed. He comforted her as much as he could but every time, she ended up crying in his shoulder.

"Hermione…" She heard his whisper again. She turned to face him, her cheeks wet and eyes red from crying. He sat next to her and held her tight. "Soon, your son will be here and everything will be alright. Remus will be freed and you will live a happy family." Harry said soothingly.

Hermione was still astonished at how much had matured and calmed down. His anger issues from Hogwarts years were long gone, and he became the friend Hermione really needed : caring and understanding. While Hermione couldn't visit Remus, Harry took the time to. He explained to Remus how things were going for her, and Hermione was thankful of that.

"The full moon is near…" She whispered. It was true, the full moon was only two days away.

"Do you feel heavy and extremely tired like last month?" He asked as he pulled her back to look into her deep chocolate brown eyes. She merely nodded. He looked at her stomach and added : "My my! Young man you are causing distraught to your mother!" Hermione chuckled at his comment. "Anyways, Molly has made dinner. Do you care to join us? You both might be hungry…" As Harry said that, Hermione felt a kick.

"I think my son agrees…" She said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

They made their way downstairs and Hermione took a seat next to Harry. Luna smiled at her which Hermione returned. Everyone looked at her with a smile plastered on their faces. Hermione noticed and blushed of embarrassment.

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He laughed out loud. "What?!" She insisted.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with you. You should be used to everyone smiling at you by now. We all happy to see you pregnant. You are such a beautiful woman!" Harry explained which deepened Hermione's blush.

She smiled but it turned quickly to sadness as the thought of Remus not being able to see her. But she quickly shook her head and continued smiling. She knew he wouldn't want her to be sad, and sad she wouldn't be.

Soon the kitchen was filled with laughter and conversations. They asked Hermione several times what she would name her son, but she refused to give it away until his birth. It was fun for her to tease them. All she told them each time was that it meant "Little Fire". Each time she told them the meaning, they thought she was giving him a native American name.

As the dinner came to and end, Hermione walked back to her room with the help of Ron and Harry. She thanked them before closing the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas. The moon being close to full made her extremely tired. She took the only picture she had of Remus. He was smiling on the picture and she felt tears running down her cheeks. As she kissed the picture, she put it down and fell in a deep sleep.

--

A couple of days later, the full moon was to rise in the sky in a few hours. She was anxious and her nerves were in overdrive. Last month, she wasn't this restless or overly emotional. She was angry one moment, yelling for nothing, asking for strange food items then rejecting them. Then the next moment, she would start crying and asking for Remus as her life had been taken away from her.

As the night drew closer, Hermione was feeling more and more nauseous. She tried to lay down in the living room of the House of Black on the black velvet sofa. But after a few minutes, she would feel sharp pains and started moving. Harry had the day off and followed her everywhere she went in the house to make sure she would be alright. Eventually, Hermione grew angry and turned to him :

"Leave me alone! For Merlin's sake Harry! I am pregnant, not dying!" She yelled. Then a second later, she placed her hand on her mouth as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Oh ! I am sorry!" She cried.

"It's alright, Hermione…" He said softly as he placed two hands on her shoulders. She pushed them away angrily. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Don't touch me!" She said through gritted teeth. Harry sighed as he knew the full moon was the problem of this temperament.

She turned around and walked quickly up the stairs, too fast as she felt dizzy. She stumbled and was about to fall backwards as Harry catched her. She yawned and Harry carried her up the stairs to her room. He noticed she had fallen asleep and laid her down. He took a seat next to her and felt tired himself. Soon he fell asleep.

A couple hours later, a loud scream awoke him from his slumber and he got up in a flash, the chair he was seated on fell backwards. He drew his wand but noticed Hermione was in excruciating pain. He noticed her covers were wet and his eyes widened in shock. She was about to give birth. He yelled for Mrs Weasley as panic grew inside of him.

Minutes later, the older woman walked through the door and saw Hermione while Harry stood there frozen. She noticed herself the wet covers and yelled for Ron who arrived as fast as he could. Ron stared at his best friend who was contorted in pain. Molly sighed and shook her son.

"Grab her! We need to get to St Mungos as quickly as possible!" Molly ordered, while Ron simply nodded. Molly went to Harry. "Harry, dear!" She began. His eyes focused on the older woman. "She's fine! She's going to have her baby! We are taking her to St Mungos…" She said smiling.

He merely nodded, and they made their way out of the room. As they came downstairs, Luna, Julie, Neville and Ginny were at the bottom of the stairs. They didn't ask anything, just followed the group. They used the floo network and a few minutes later, they were at St Mungos. Molly walked to the receptionist and explained the situation. Soon Hermione was out of Ron's arms, and out of sight.

They sat down while others arrived, this being Kingsley, Tonks, Snape and Mr Weasley. They asked if there were anything knew to know about, but they all shook their heads.  
Harry was still in a state of shock of some sort. He knew Luna was by his side holding his hand, but it felt like a vague impression. The face of his best friend was painted in his mind, and he couldn't begin to imagine how painful being werewolf was for Remus. He hadn't expected something so strong. Tonks noticed the distraught young man and kneeled in front of him placing a hand on his knee. She shook it lightly and smiled softly to Harry.

"She's going to be fine…" She said softly. Harry looked at her blankly. "Harry…. Can you hear me?"

"She was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything. I didn't do anything!" He said as guilt washed over him.

"You called Mrs Weasley. There was nothing else you could do." Tonks reassured. Luna squeezed his hand lightly which made him turn his face to her. She smiled at him.

"Tonks is right. Hermione will be fine. She's a strong girl." Luna said softly. Her blue eyes were so enchanting. He knew why he loved her so much. She was so calm and collected. He tried so much to be like her. Tonks smiled at the young couple.

"I agree with Luna. Hermione is a strong girl!" She paused and chuckled. "Well she has to, if she is to marry an old werewolf like Remus!" Harry and Luna chuckled too. "There… That's better! Hermione wouldn't want to see her best friend all sad."

Harry nodded as Tonks got up and went back to Snape's side. As they stood or sat in silence, the hours drew by.

A few hours later, the medi-witch came out with a smile on her face. She was worn out, they could tell, but nonetheless smiling. Harry got up quickly, but without letting go of Luna's hand. She was reassurance he needed. As she approached them, she could feel the anxiety emanating from the group.

"How is she?!" Harry pressed on.

"She's fine… She gave birth to a baby boy." She smiled.

"What's his name?" The twins asked in chorus.

"She asked me to not tell you as she wants to let you know herself." She chuckled at the obvious disappointment on their face.

"Can we see her?" Ron asked. She shook her head as a negative answer. "When?"

"She is sleeping. She is very tired. Please come back tomorrow." She suggested.

"But but…" Harry began.

"Harry… She'll be alright! We will come back first thing in the morning!" Tonks said softly.

Harry merely nodded, and they made their way out the door.

--

The next day, around 9 am, the whole group was back. They asked if they could see Hermione Granger, and the receptionist told them where to go. After a few minutes, they arrived at her room. The door was closed. Harry knocked softly and they heard "Enter!". Harry opened the door to reveal Hermione holding her son in her arms.

"Don't make too much noise, he's sleeping." Hermione whispered.

They entered the room and smiled at her. Mrs Weasley began to cry lightly as souvenirs flooded her when she gave birth. Mr Weasley's eyes were wet as he understood the way he felt the first time he became a father. The twins passed everyone and came on each side of her bed looking at the boy, then exchanged a mischievous look.

"He looks strong, don't you think?" George began.

"Yes yes… Uncle George and Fred will teach you everything!" Fred added.

"Oh no! You will not!" She whispered angrily. They both kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

Harry approached the bed and looked at her. He felt relieved but guilty. He looked at her son who was sleeping. His fears flew as he saw the little life she held. Luna approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"One day…" She whispered. He turned his face to her and smiled.

"So what did you call him?" Tonks asked breaking the heavy silence.

"Well everyone…"She looked at them amused. "Let me introduce to you…" She paused and laughed as she heard the complaints of her pause. "Aidan Remus Lupin."

"Lupin?" Ron asked surprised.

"Technically, Granger right now, but when Remus gets out, he will be a Lupin." Hermione said determined.

They smiled at her observing the little being in her arms. For the first time in a long time, real happiness flooded the room as Hermione held Aidan Remus Lupin, born January 16th, on a Full Moon.

* * *

N/A: I know it's fluffy. But I wanted some happy moments. Next chapter will be the first full moon for the little baby! XD Make sure to leave comments XD


	27. 26 : Baby Don't Cry

_A/N : First I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I was gone to Germany from June 4th through 13th, as I am busy to plan my move over there over the summer. And I got caught up in a little fun fic for HGxRLxSB these past couple of days. XD_

_This is probably going to be a short chapter, sorry! But don't worry, I am planning to finish this story by tomorrow night. Yes yes. I will be finishing everything tomorrow so I can finally get this out of the way. Then I will try to update Books and Moonlit Affairs. I have another idea of fic which will be HGxRLxSB related XD. But not for fun like Innocent Play?, a real fic XD_

* * *

Chapter 26 : Baby Don't Cry.

Hermione woke up feeling rather anxious. It had been a month since the birth of her son. She didn't take him to Azkaban, however pictures were brought to Remus to get a glimpse of his son.  
Today was the full moon and she was really scared for her son : Aidan. _Aidan…_, she thought to herself. She loved her son more than anything in the world. Holding him was like holding a little bit of Remus : this baby was her only comfort until the release of her beloved fiancé.

She frowned at that thought. She still wasn't married to the man. She hated that. She loved Remus so much, she was willing to give up magic if only to free him from Azkaban. But she knew today would decide their fate. She got up from her bed reluctantly and made her way to the bed where her son was sleeping. He was laying on his stomach : sleeping soundlessly.

She walk out the bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once she was done and dressed, she went back to her room and found that Aidan's eyes were now open. She scooped up the little living thing and smiled down at him. His eyes seemed frightened and Hermione frowned. She wasn't entirely sure but she had the feeling this baby knew tonight would be dreadful.

She gave him a quick bath and got him dressed. She took him downstairs and fed him. Once she was done, she was joined by Harry who carried the little one in his arms while she ate her breakfast. This had become a routine for them this past month. Harry sensed Hermione was a bit nervous :

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She merely nodded. "I know it's difficult but I am sure everything will be alright…"

And as if this was a way to get her worked up, she began to cry lightly. "I am so scared… I don't want Aidan to suffer tonight, and I don't want his fate to decide Remus's …."

"Hermione… The medi-witch assured us he would never transform. Plus I think Remus would feel bad if you thought this way! He needs you to be strong."

She nodded whipping a tear away and knowing he was right. She finished her breakfast and then they both got ready as fast as possible. Once they were, they got ready to use the floo to get to the Ministry of Magic. As they threw the powder and shouted their destination, a few minutes later they arrived at the desired place.

Aidan began to cry lightly and Hermione tried to calm him down as much as she could. Yet, she was anxious herself which didn't seem to help the state of her month old son. Harry and Hermione walked to the Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures. Once arrived, a bold man, a bit slump sat there pushing his glasses up on his nose :

"May I help you?" He asked in a neutral voice.

"I am Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. She realized the man knew who she was as he got up from his seat rather quickly. "I am here for my son, Aidan."

"Yes, yes, Miss Granger. We've been expecting you. Your son is here to prove the non transmission of Werewolf genes." He paused and looked at the baby. "So young…." He shook his head. "Wait here please."

Hermione nodded and waited. A few seconds later, the man appeared from behind her and asked her to follow him. Harry followed the mother and child as they passed a pair of large black doors. They walked down a long hallway that seemed to last forever until they stopped in front of a single gold door on their left. He opened the door and he invited them to enter. Harry and Hermione passed the door and found a first small that had a window view of another room. On the left side of the window, there was another door.

"Your son will be staying in the small bed that lays in the room next door. He will be under constant surveillance, so no need to worry. If anything goes wrong, he will receive the best care needed. You will be able to stay in this room and keep an eye on him through the window." He explained softly.

Hermione nodded and the man bid her good night. A few hours later, a few people that would follow the changes of Aidan came in and explained who they were. They explained they wouldn't do anything to the young child. They explained to Hermione that she should put him to bed like any other day, as normally as possible. And then to proceed to leave the room.

Once nightfall came, Hermione sang a lullaby to her son that fell asleep in her arms. She laid the infant in the small white bed and walked out the room. She stifled a sob as she entered the room. Harry walked up to her and held her tightly. Then they turned their eyes to the small being that was soundlessly sleeping. As the hours drew by, the full moon rose in the sky. To Hermione's astonishment, the light of the moon filled the room. She hadn't noticed the roof was only made of glass.

And then something happened : her baby began to cry. She wanted to walk in and hold him and sooth him but she couldn't. Her baby was wailing, and seemed to be in pain. Hermione couldn't watch any longer as she buried her face into Harry's chest. But a minute later, the room fell silent. Hermione, caught by fear, turned to see her baby sleeping. Or was he? She couldn't tell. She looked at the people in the room with an alarmed face. The woman walked over and saw the baby was sleeping. She let Hermione know to reassure her.

They were surprised. The baby had only cried in pain for about a minute, which seemed like an eternity for Hermione, and then fell silent again. No transformation, no more screaming, nothing. The people in the room took notes and waited until the wee hours of the morning before releasing her son. She held him tightly against her feeling as though her son had been taken away from her, her whole life. They let her that in the next or two, they would owl her their results. She merely nodded and walked out the room with her son and Harry.

As they exited the Ministry and made it back to Grimmauld Place, Hermione laid her son into his familiar bed. The baby's small lips broke into a small, like the familiar scent was reassuring him. Hermione still couldn't believe that this baby hadn't cried all night long. No, he hadn't but she clearly remembered the crying, the pain that contorted his face that one minute. She came to the conclusion that the baby must have felt the pain of a transformation without actually transforming. And once the transformation done, the pain subdued and he slept soundlessly.

She glanced one last time at her son kissing his forehead. "I love you, Aidan."

* * *

_A/N : Next chapter will be Remus's release ;) then the marriage and then the Epilogue. Like I said, I will post everything by tomorrow night XD. I know my impatient readers want the end lol_


	28. 27 : Love Prevails

_A/N : Oh my! I am almost done! Please please review! I hope you will like my ending_

* * *

Chapter 27 : Love Prevails.

Hermione had been pacing back and forth in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Her little Aidan was sound asleep while Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny sat on the sofa observing the impatient young woman.

"You know if you continue pacing this much, you will be digging a hole in the floor!" Neville said to distract her.

"Huh?!" Hermione heard what he said but was lost in thoughts. Then she replayed his words in her mind and answered : "I don't care! Grrr! Why is it taking so long for the Ministry to send me this bloody letter for Remus's letter?" She gritted.

"It will come, don't worry." Harry said as he got up and stopped Hermione in her pacing.

"What if they don't want to release him?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

Harry noticed for the first time in his life the fear in her eyes. While she was sometimes afraid, she never had been the one to show it. Hermione was strong and stubborn for that matter of fact. She had always been able to hide her emotions, rarely crying or showing anxiety. But today was a different matter. Her whole future depended on the release of Remus, and the fear of losing him for forever was taking it's toll on her. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…." He caressed her hair lightly. "It's going to fine." He looked at the other three friends who had pained looks on their face.

He knew what they were thinking. It was the same as what he was just thinking : Hermione, vulnerable, broke their hearts. Hermione was now crying on his shoulder. Luna got up and began rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione lifted her hair to Luna and saw her soft smile, her shining blue eyes. Luna was maybe at times lunatic but she was a great friend.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione." She said with her small voice.

Hermione nodded and smiled whipping her tears feeling a bit stupid. She took a seat on the nearby chair while the couple sat back down . A few minutes later, someone arrived through the floo network. It was Ron and Julie. He smiled at everyone.

"So, anything new?" He perked up.

They all shook his head and he looked over at Hermione who seemed lost in her thoughts. She was staring anywhere else but her friends. Ron mouthed an apology to the others who simply shrugged their shoulders. Julie took an initiative and knelt in front of Hermione. She grasped her hand which made Hermione gasp. Hermione's hands were cold, icy even. She looked down at Julie who smiled at her.

"Where is Aidan?" She asked distracting her from her thoughts.

"In his bedroom, sleeping." Hermione appreciated the effort.

"Let's go see him…" Julie suggested. She tugged on Hermione's hand as she got up.

She was forced to follow her and as they arrived in the bedroom, they walked to his bed. They found the small being sleeping. He looked like an angel. His hair was sandy brown like his father. His cheeks were slightly plump like many babies. His lips moved lightly to moisten them. He made a small whining sound like he was having a nightmare. Hermione forgot totally about Julie's present at that moment. She rubbed her baby's back and whispered :

"Shhh… It's ok, my darling love." She kissed his forget.

Suddenly, the small whining in his sleep faded and he seemed to be at peace. Hermione knelt next to the bed. She could look at his soft baby face, his little nose and small lips through the rails of the bed. She slid her hand through the rail and touched his soft little hand. But a few seconds later, Aidan gripped her index finger with his small hand. He clutched it like a stuffed animal. Hermione felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She was happy. Her son was a miracle in her life.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry came running through the door.

"Hermione…" He panted.

She looked up at him completely lost in her thoughts of her baby and herself. She hadn't noticed that an hour had gone by. She smiled at him.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Letter from the Ministry." He handed her the letter.

She took it with her left hand as her right one was currently busy. She opened the letter and read it out loud :

"Miss Granger,

After thorough analysis, we conclude that your child is not affected by werewolf genes. He has not transformed, and will never transform.

Therefore, this letter is for a release of Remus Lupin, father of the child. You may go as of today to have him released from Azkaban.

Also, you will be pleased to know that the laws about werewolf procreation will be revised thanks to your son and you.

With best regards,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Newly appointed Minister of Magic."

She finished reading the letter and everyone stood at the door grinning widely at her. She looked at them wide eyed. She couldn't believe it.

"Well? Aren't you going?!" Ron asked wondering what she was still doing here.

"Yes, I think a certain man is requesting love from his future wife and to be able to hold his son." Ginny said softly.

Hermione gasped and turned to Aidan. Remus was about to be set free. He was finally going to see his son.

"Could you -" She began.

"We'll take care of him! GO!" Harry answered knowingly.

She didn't think twice. She rushed passed them. She vaguely heard them laughing behind her. She ran down the stairs and was about to use the floo when someone walked out of the fireplace. It was Snape and Tonks. She looked at them surprised.

"Hermione! We heard the news!" Tonks said excited.

"Yes, I need to go!" Hermione said a bit anxious.

"I'll come with you…" Snape said in a soft, but detached voice.

Hermione smiled at him. He was starting to have a heart and warm up to everyone, thanks to Tonks. He glared at her, but for some reason it wasn't as hard as it should be. Snape grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to follow him. He flooed them to the Ministry and from there they went to Azkaban.

Once again, she felt cold. The stone walls, the dementors flying all over, the lifeless building was sending chills down her spine. However, her happy thoughts of Remus were keeping her from going crazy. Snape walked by her side silently. But he was keeping an eye on her from the corner of his eyes. Once they arrived at Remus's cell, the gate opened and she walked in.

Remus was curled up against the stone wall staring out the window. He seemed lifeless. The sight broke Hermione's heart. She ran to him and dropped on her legs next to him. She placed a gentle hand on his arm which made him turn to face her. His eyes had dark circles under them, his hair was dirty, and his beautiful blue-grey eyes were empty.

"Remus? Honey?" She said softly.

"Hermione?" His voice cracked. She nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"You're free!" She smiled.

"What?" He couldn't believe it. He had been here only a few months, and yet all hope of leaving the dreadful place left him.

She got up on her two feet and pulled on his arm. "Come on! We are going home!"

He got up warily but he was sure he was dreaming. "Hermione…" He whispered.

She turned to face him and noticed the fear in his eyes. She knew he wasn't believing it. She walked close to him and without hesitation : she kissed him. The way she kissed him was passionate, fiery, like they never kissed before. He pulled her back. She frowned.

"I am dirty. This isn't how I want to kiss you." He said ashamed.

"I don't care, Remus. I love you." She was about to kiss him again when he shook his head.

"Get me out of here, and then I will show how grateful I am to have you in my life." He spoke very slowly as he wasn't sure that he was actually going to leave.

So she conceded and they walked out. They walked through the stone building with dementors hovering them. Remus was uncomfortable but Remus placed her arms around his waist giving him reassurance. Snape made sure they weren't disturbed.

They left Azkaban, and arrived at Grimmauld Place in a short time. Remus couldn't believe it. Everyone stood there looking at him : smiling. The Weasleys, Luna, Neville, Harry, Tonks. It was overwhelming the feeling of love and happiness that emanated from them. He smiled shyly back at them and explained that he would be back in a half hour.

He left the room and went to take a warm shower. The hot water was soothing on his body. It warmed his cold figure. He couldn't believe that he was actually out. He heard the door knob turn but he didn't move, simply smiled. He picked up Hermione's scent : that fruity scent he loved so much. She peeked through the shower curtain and smiled at him. She was naked too.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked shyly.

He shook his head marveled by the beauty of her body. The next half hour under the hot water, they cared for each other and their bodies. She rubbed his back and caressed him everywhere like she was bringing back to life. Her soft hands, her feathery kisses, her delicate scent were all the things he missed. As they got out of the shower and got dressed in fresh clothes, they were making their way down to the living room.

In the middle of the stairs, Remus stopped Hermione and pushed her forcefully against the wall. She wasn't expecting this but was definitely not refusing it. He assaulted her lips hungrily. This time his kiss was like he never kissed her before. It was passionate, hot, and he quickly pushed through her lips tasting every corner of her mouth. She moaned in his kiss feeling dazed and then they broke the kiss : both gasping for air. They heard someone clearing their throat :

"Do you plan on having another baby sometime soon?" Harry said blushing.

Remus widened his eyes. Hermione, however, was smiling widely. Remus looked at her with open eyes and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She said softly.

He nodded. He had forgotten about his son, the little life he had created with Hermione. He was so shocked of being out of Azkaban that his son was in the back of his mind. He frowned feeling a bit ashamed to have forgotten him. He walked down the stairs with Hermione and they entered the living room.

Ginny was holding him. Hermione approached her and scooped up her son. She kissed him on the forehead and walked over to Remus. Aidan was awake. His brown eyes were on full alert. She looked at Remus with soft eyes while his eyes were full of fear. She smiled gently giving him confidence. She handed him the little life. He held his son like something that he could easily break. The chocolate brown eyes settled on him. And out of nowhere, the small sound of a giggle was heard. Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

"Meet your son, daddy. Aidan Remus Lupin."

The word daddy resonated in his mind as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He was a happy man. Aidan's little arms were stretching out like to reach him. Remus lifted one hand caressing his cheek and then Aidan gripped his strong index finger with his little hand. Remus chuckled through his tears. He was a father. This little being was his.

He looked up and saw everyone touched by the father-son moment. His eyes turned to his love and saw her crying. She had given him the gift of life. Azkaban was far away in his mind at this moment. Everything was right, well almost. He still had to marry her. And he would.

One thing was sure though : love will always prevail.

* * *

_A/N : Next chapter is the marriage, and then the epilogue. XD Please review! Although, the two other chapters will be posted by tonight XD_


	29. 28 : All Is Well

_A/N : Last chapter before the Epilogue gets all teary_

* * *

Chapter 28 : All Is Well.

It had been a month since Remus was released from Azkaban. He had made a quick recovery from the horrors of the dreadful place. With help of little Aidan, he was the happiest man on Earth. Yet today, he was scared. Not only was he going to get married, but he was afraid the same episode as his last attempted marriage would happen again. He fidgeted nervously in his dressing room. Harry stood by his side chuckling.

Hermione stood in her dressing room and was as anxious, if not more. However, her mother, Mrs Weasley and her girlfriends thought she was beautiful. Even scared and nervous, she was beautiful. The knew how important this day was.

Two month old Aidan was sitting on Snape's lap while Tonks was playing with him. Aidan had his name changed from Granger to Lupin within a week of Remus's release. It felt so right that he wore that name. The little infant was giggling lightly with Tonks making silly faces. Snape tried to remain cold as stone, but couldn't help smiling here and there.

Then a few minutes later, it was time. Remus stepped out of his dressing room and walked to where the groom should stand. He wore a black tuxedo with white shirt. He was really handsome. He gave a quick smiling glance at Tonks who lifted his son. He smiled at his son who was still giggling. The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stood in front of the audience waiting for Hermione. The marriage was like a muggle scene in a church but they were to be wed by powers of magic.

He glanced over the bridesmaid. This included Ginny, Luna and Julie. Luna and Julie wore the same dress : blood red satin dresses. While Ginny, the maid of honor, wore a gold dress. He chuckled at the obvious Gryffindorness of it. Typical of his soon-to-be wife. He peeked quickly behind him and saw three young men who were his best mates : Harry, Ron and Neville. He was now becoming nervous waiting on Hermione.

A few minutes later, the double large doors at the end of the aisle opened up and revealed a gorgeous Hermione. She had bought a different dress for her wedding. She thought her last wedding was a catastrophe that her wedding dress was bound to carry a curse. So she returned it and picked a different one. Her dress was white with a bustier like top. It gave her a bare back and it was coupled with laced designs. The skirt was satin and wide. It was long and the ends slightly rubbed the floor. Her hair was upsweep, with a couple of hairs loosely on the sides, but they were curled. A small veil hung on the back of her hair. Her make up was light. She tried to maintain a natural color.

She was linked to her father's arm. Remus thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Hermione blushed under his stare. But she knew this was right. They walked down the aisle slowly as flashes from cameras flew here and there. Once they arrived at the end of the aisle, the Minister asked :

"Who gives this lovely bride away?"

"I do, Edward Granger, father of the bride." He paused and looked at Remus. He took his hand and joined his daughters and Remus's hands together. He smiled. "Take good care of her." Remus nodded. Hermione's father left the spot and took a seat next to his wife. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"Very well, before we continue, is there anyone that opposes or objects to this marriage, if they do, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Kingsley said in a strong voice. The room was silent.

"Good then we shall proceed. We are gathered here today to unite these two extra ordinary human beings under the power of love. It's magic is irreversible until death parts you." He paused smiling at them. "Do you Remus John Lupin take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, to protect her until death parts you?"

"I do." The words came out fluidly. He squeezed her hand before placing a ring on her fourth finger on her left hand. It was a golden band with a single diamond that stood proudly on it. She was now having a single tear running down her cheek. He wiped the single tear and smiled at her.

"Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Remus John Lupin to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, to protect him until death parts you?"

"I do." She said with an emotional voice. This was finally happening. They were finally getting married. She slid the single gold band on his finger. She smiled through her small tears.

"Then by the powers invested in me and the higher magic, I pronounce you now Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Kingsley finished.

Remus leaned forward and kissed her with all his passion. A few glows sparkled above them announce their binding through magic. A roar of claps were heard behind them and they broke their kiss smiling at everyone.

They all headed for the Burrow afterwards for a well deserved party. Molly, and Hermione's mother, had well prepared everything in advance so Hermione didn't have to take care of the marriage. The large garden was decorated with white and red flowers. Several tables were covered in food, and chairs were spread out here and there for everyone to seat. There was a small band playing music. Hermione was dancing with her father.

"I am so proud of you, Hermione." He said. "And if you need anything promise me you will come and ask." He added in a concerned voice.

"Yes, father. But I know this is right. I know everything will be alright." She knew it because they had gone through so much already.

He nodded and continued to dance. Once the dance was over, it was time for the first dance of the Bride and Groom. Hermione requested a muggle song she loved dearly : I Finally Found Someone, from Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand.

Once the song begun, Hermione was in Remus's arms. She looked at him with eyes filled with love. Remus shared the same look. They were in love and the occupants saw it. It was evident.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…" She whispered back.

As the song came to an end, she used one line from the song to let him know how much she loved him : "You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life." They exchanged a long, loving kiss.

They parted eventually, when Ron and Harry asked for the attention.

"We are the best friends of the bride." Harry began.

"So it is only normal that we say something." Ron continued.

"We wanted to let you know, Hermione, that we will always love you…."

"And that we are grateful for having you as a friend."

"You taught us so much, and without you, we wouldn't be the men we are today."

"If we are men…" Ron mumbled. "But anyways, he is right. You pushed us beyond our boundaries."

"And for that we appreciate having you in our lives." They paused and turned their eyes to Remus.

"So if you do anything wrong, Remus…" Ron began with a threatening tone.

"We will hex you into the next world." Harry finished seriously.

Remus smiled at them but gulped in fear. "I shall remember that!"

Hermione walked to them and hugged them both. She was crying happy tears. "I love you too. And I hope that we will stay together until the end of life." She said through her tears.

They smiled and the party went on. And then out of nowhere, they heard the following sentences being whispered :

"I just swear that I'll aways be there.

I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,

for better or worse, I will love you with

every beat of my heart."

Then Hermione appeared on the stage where the band was playing. Hermione was looking at Remus with intensive eyes. Before continuing the song she whispered : "This is for you, love." And then she began singing :

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

When she was done, Remus ran to her and placed two strong hands on each side of her face. He kissed her to no end. Everyone clapped and whistled at the performance of Hermione, and love being displayed on stage.

"I am crazy in love with you…" He said between kisses. "This was the best wedding gift I have received."

"Don't worry, there is more." She said in a suggestive voice.

He growled. "Don't tease me, witch!"

She gave him a wink and a playful smile. He knew something good was waiting for him tonight.

Soon the wedding came to an end. Once everyone was gone, Hermione and Remus returned to Grimmauld Place where they placed a sleepy Aidan to bed. They looked at each other smiling. He kissed her softly.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" She answered.

"So what's in store for me tonight?" He said in a husky voice…

She gave a playful smile and ran out the door. He ran after her.

Yes, all is well.

**THE END.**

* * *

_A/N : OK, only missing the Epilogue now._

******Hermione's dress** : upload./wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/cd/White-wedding-dress.jpg/400px-White-wedding-dress.jpg

******Luna and Julie's dress** : ecx./images/I/31Ud-2lDoKL.AA280.jpg

******Ginny's dress** : i140./albums/r10/tomturtle22/quizilla11.gif


	30. 29 : Epilogue

_A/N : The Epilogue! cries I'm done with FML. I am a bit a sad but happy nonetheless. Thank you to everyone who read it. Please review and let me know if you like or hate the ending XD._

* * *

Chapter 29 : Epilogue.

**15 years later…**

Remus was helping his son, Aidan, 15 years old, to load his trunk onto the Hogwarts express. He was in his fifth year, and a proud Gryffindor like his parents. He had sandy brown hair like his father, the chocolate brown eyes of his mother, the intelligence of his parents but was rather stubborn and strong like his mother. However, he got a little of mischievous streak in him from his father.

Once he was loaded, Remus got off the train and joined Ginny who was keeping an eye on Elizabeth Lily Lupin. She had brown hair, a bit bushy like her mother and chocolate brown hair like her mothers. Actually Elizabeth was pretty much like her mother : stubborn, strong, and very smart. Remus loved his daughter, he loved the mini version of his wife. He kissed the forehead of his 10 year old daughter. He was happy to know that he still had a year until she was off for Hogwarts. He was actually fearing the day his daughter would be a teenager and start eyeing boys. Hermione always laughed at him when he growled at that thought.

Harry came down of the train with Luna. They were sending off their son James Xenophilius Potter off for his first year at Hogwarts. He had black hair like his father, but the silvery blue eyes of his mother. Remus had asked Aidan to keep an eye on him to which of course he agreed. Aidan was like a big brother to the young James. Harry and Luna got married only two years after Remus and Hermione, and their son was born two years after. Luna had a second child four years later : Lily-Rose Melody Potter. She was blonde haired like her mother but actually had Lily's, Harry's mother, green eyes. She stood next to Ginny until she saw her mother exiting the train. She ran to her and Luna scooped her up.

Ginny and Neville had one daughter together but she was only four years old. They took their time to get married and have children. Her name was Lucy Molly Longbottom. Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks, now Snape, got married five years after Remus and Hermione. James was just a year old when they did. It was interesting to see Snape smiling and happy. They had one son, they named him : Ted Albus Snape. They wanted to honor the former Headmaster and Nymphadora's father. Ron and Julie were married but had no children, well not yet. Julie was actually pregnant with their first child.

Remus smiled at the obvious changes that had occurred the last 15 years.

He was happy : he had one son, one daughter and a loving wife. Ginny observed him and asked :

"So Hermione is at St Mungos?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. She is going to find out whether we have another son or daughter…" He finished dreaming.

"After this one, are you going to get her knocked up again?" Harry joked.

Remus glared at him. "It's been 10 years since I last got her pregnant. And I can't help it. That woman seems to never be satiated."

"Excuse me?" They heard the all too familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Honey…. Love…." Remus said smiling at the woman who had her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"It doesn't work that way, Remus." She said glaring at him, but she couldn't say upset for long. His sorry face, pouted lips made her give in. They were exchanging a kiss when…

"Mummy!" Elizabeth pulled on her mother's skirt. "Are we having a boy or a girl?" She asked. Remus laughed at the curiosity and impatience of his daughter. So much like her mother.

"We are having another boy." She said smiling at her daughter.

"Aw. Mum. Why couldn't it be a girl!" She pouted upset.

Remus knelt in front of his daughter and smiled at her. "I don't need another princess, I've got you, you don't want someone to take that spot now do you?" She shook her head.

"No! I am your only Princess!" She exclaimed. "It's ok, mum! A boy is fine!" Remus laughed whole heartedly. He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"So a son? Well that ought to please Aidan…." Remus said kissing his wife.

The train left the station and Hermione, Remus and Elizabeth returned home happily. A year after the marriage, they got their own home in the outskirts of London. Hermione continued working with the Ministry and is now head of the Department of Regulations and Control for Magical Creatures. Remus was going to see his son, Aidan, in a few hours again anyways as he had been the assigned Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past 12 years. During the week, he lived at Hogwarts, but on the week end came home to his loving family. Sometimes, he couldn't stay away a whole week and came home as many times as he could.

In any rate, the Lupins were a happy family. Remus had a loving wife, Hermione, a 15 year old dashing son, Aidan, a beautiful soon-to-be teenager, Elizabeth, and a third son on the way : Edward Sirius Lupin.

Life was just right…

* * *

A/N : Cheesy and fluffy Epilogue, I know. Sorry! Just so you know Lily-Rose Melody is the actual name of Johnny Depp's daughter lol.

**Anyways HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FIC AND EXTRA THANKS TO THOSE WHO LEFT COMMENTS. YOU MADE MY HEART SOAR OF HAPPINESS!**


End file.
